A Touch of Frost
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: Adapted Story, in process of rewriting. Jack suddenly looses his memories to an ancient spirit atop a mountain 17 years ago. Now he appears in Burgess and has a strange need to get away from the guardians. They however are determine to get back their old Jack and find those with help. Who caught Jack up on the mountain and are the strangers after them too? {On Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

**17 Years Ago**

Tooth was fluttering around her palace, searching for clues. "No, he couldn't have." she whispered. Brightly colored feathers falling all over. Jack, Jack had disappeared. What happened?!

I had the fairies working over time while the guardians and I looked for Jack. He had disappeared on a mountain a month after Pitch's defeat.

Winter was lost without him. The uncontrolled winds howling and clawing at her window. Tears started rolling down Tooth's face. It was hopeless. Jack Frost, the spirit of Fun had disappeared into thin air, and the world wasn't taking it lightly.

 **Present**

 **Jack's POV**

I was woken up by my little brother, rolling around in his bed. "Mitch, can't you go to sleep?" I asked in a calm voice. The winds outside were blowing around and howling franticly. "I want to wait for the tooth fairy, I want to see if she takes my tooth." Mitch answered.

"I don't know." was all my answer was. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the tooth fairy, it was that it was highly unlikely to reach them in this weather.

Mitch didn't seem to care about my comment, "Well, I'm going to stay up."

I shrugged, and rolled over to the other side. I felt Mitch flop around in bed. He stayed up for about 30 minutes, before sleep over came him. He was lying on his back, taking shallow breaths, signaling that he was asleep.

Jack was satisfied when a finger pulled on his hand. He instantly whipped around and caught a tiny fairy near Mitch's pillow. He cupped his hands together and he scurried to the bathroom across the hall.

When he closed the door, he released the tiny fairy with green and blue feathers. It was smaller then he thought. "Huh, I thought you'd be bigger."

The fairy seemed to be thinking about something else. Suddenly it darted around the bathroom franticly as it had to get somewhere. Probably to go to another child. Jack opened the window in the bathroom. The blue and green feathered fairy flew out.

 **Tooth's POV**

I heard pounding on the window of my office. I opened to see Baby Tooth shoot in, a flurry of squeaks flying out of her tiny mouth.

"Slow down!" I spoke in a low tune.

Finally Baby Tooth took a deep breath, and squeaked, "I found Jack."

 **Morning**

"So you're telling me that you found Jack?" North walked in the room with the others in tow. Sandy walked in, question marks appearing above his golden head. "Yes, but he's not Jack Frost." I told them.

A gaze of confusing swept the room before Bunny spoke up, "So he's Jack Overland again?" I was surprised at how much Bunny's perspective changed about Jack, they usually fought over the smallest thing.

"Yes, some how, this happened to him. He's been here for 17 years." I bit my lips as I let the information loose.

"Something happened on the mountain." North pointed out. "Yes, but, what happened?" I wondered out loud.

Sandy made a figure over his head, resembling Pitch. "No, I don't think so. I has to be someone different." I said, knowing very well it couldn't be him.

"Sandy has a point!" Bunny pointed out. I sighed. "Okay, aside from who did it, do we even know if Jack remembers us?"

North had a looked of disappointment on his face. "So if that happens, who'll confront him." North asked.

"Well, if North goes, he could tell him we exist and we could work from there." I suggested. "What if he doesn't believe us mate?" Bunny worried, "If you I go, he might know we're not lying." Bunny continued. "Okay, so who's going?" I asked.

I let my gaze rest on Sandy, as he made sand figures. "If Sandy goes, he won't understand you." I said understanding what he was saying. "I'll go!"

All eyes turned to Bunny. I was a little unsure on what Bunny said. But before I could protest, North butted in, "Okay. You can go talk to him tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pitch and the Quill

**Okay, Aqua here and I want to put a disclaimer before I start the chapter. First of all, I am very aware of playing-in-the-mud's similar story, and I want to make this story different with a touch of uniqueness. Although I didn't read the Lost Guardian, I will try my hardest.**

 **xXx**

 **Bunny's POV**

I stalked down the alleyway near the house Jack was suppose to reside in. I crept around the house, looking for an entrance. I spotted a window that was left open and I jumped up to it. I pulled it open and walked inside.

I stalked up to the bed Jack was sleeping in. I felt a pang of worry bloom in my chest. Jack's usually snow white hair was brown. _What happened to you mate?_

"Jack, Jack, wake up mate!" I yell whispered. Jack just flipped over in his bed. When he flipped over I noticed his little brother. _Huh, they sleep together 'ay?_

"Jack?"

I nearly jumped. I saw the little one sit up, probably due to my shout at Jack. I was worried, but stood up anyways. "Jack? Is someone in the house?" Jack's brother asked, oblivious to my appearance.

Suddenly I shuffled sideways and a toy stabbed my foot. I howled and then pulled up my paws to muffle my shout. Jack's brother whipped his head around to look me straight in the eye. Chocolate brown eyes met grass green ones. "The Easter Bunny?"

"The only one!" I huffed while rubbing my foot.

"Jack, Jack, look!" The little one started to shake Jack.

"Leave me alone. Come on Bunny!" Jack muttered in his sleep.

It was strange to hear my name being used. _Did he still have his memories?_ Suddenly Jack's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking me straight in the eyes, "Who are you?"

"You can see me?" I asked dumbfound.

"Of course, but who are you? A blue kangaroo?" Jack almost chuckled.

I was to leap on him, but restrained myself. "I'm the Easter Bunny."

Jack only nodded. "And why are you in my house?" the smaller kid squeaked. "I need to talk to Jack." I whispered back. "Okay!" The little one declared and flipped over and pretended to sleep.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked, disregarding his brother's fake sleep.

"Oi, your Jack, Jack Frost!" I exclaimed, a bit confused. _Didn't he have his memories?_ "You mean the winter spirit? He's real too?"

"Of course he is, he's you mate!" I replied. "Woah, hold the phone. You must have to wrong person. I'm only a boy!"

"Okay, let's test this out." I said an idea sprouting in my mind.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Winter."

"Least favorite?"

"Summer."

"Do I look like a kangaroo?"

"Yes."

"What's your last name?"

"Overland."

"Who's Pitch?"

Suddenly Jack stopped as he was about to answer. "Umm?" Jack shrugged, "I don't know." But for a second, he seemed to remember. _Maybe he's having memories in his dreams!_

"Look, what ever you want, you can have it, except Mitch." Jack referred to his brother who was now snoring loudly.

"I need you to come to the North Pole!" I came up with a solution.

"But isn't it freezing up there?"

"You'll be fine mate."

I pulled out a snow globe, "North Pole, globe room." I whispered and tossed it at the floor.

"You expect me to walk inside that?!" Jack asked, his brown hair whipping around. "Come one, don't be scaredy cat." I teased. Jack huffed and climbed down from his bed and walked in. I walked in after and we were suddenly in the North Pole.

 **Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe the portal acutely worked, but a part of me was like, _Jack, are we having a strange case of Deja Vu?_ When I entered the 'work shop', it felt all familiar. But I knew I have never been here. _I'm actually in Santa's Workshop!_

"Ah, Jack, you're here!" I turned to see a large burly man with a red coat and tattoos over his arm. His red coat was lined with black fuzz, and his blue eyes were staring at me. His white beard came down to his chest. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am North!" North boomed. I looked around him, and saw two other figures.

One of them looked like he was made of golden sand. His sandy hair was stuck up in spikes and he was a bit short. The other figure looked like a hummingbird. She had feathers of all colors, mostly green, blue, and yellow. Her feather curled down like a dress. Her hummingbird like wings fluttered as she flew around in the air.

"So, you're Santa?" I asked, starstruck. _What was happening?_

"Of course mate! Do you remember any of this?" Bunny asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Really, if this is all real, then why are do you need me?" I was confused. _Didn't they had things to do?_

The sandy man made a symbol above his head in the shape of a show flake. "Don't you remember, you're Jack Frost!" Tooth chimed in.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have the wrong guy!" I protested, confused. How could they get me confused with Jack Frost, the winter spirit.

"Wait, hold up. How can you see us?" North asked.

I shrugged. I was really getting worried now. What if I didn't make it home by dawn? What if I got frost bites, we are in the North Pole? And who were these people!?

Bunny turned around to talk to the others and I just stood there, not knowing what to do anymore.

 **Tooth's POV**

I was excited to see Jack again, except he was human.

"What happened?!" I asked franticly. Maybe Pitch _did_ do something.

"It's Pitch mate! He stole his memories or something!" Bunny shouted.

"I thought Pitch worked with thee Nightmares?" North butted in.

Sandy made a spirit above his head.

"Hold up, why would a spirit get involved?" I asked, seeing Sandy's sign.

"It happened up in the mountains." North noted.

"On Christmas Eve!" I pointed out.

Sandy made another sign, this time in the form of Jack's staff. "Why actually didn't find his staff!" I cried.

"See, this all leads to Pitch mate! He wanted Jack's staff and cleared his memories to get him out of the way." Bunny fumed.

"So we storm down and deal wit' Pitch! All done!" North declared.

"I don't think it's that's-" I started but no one was going to listen to me.

"Okay." North started "should we bring Jack?"

"No, I'll stay here with him." I said.

Sandy nodded.

"Okay, to the sleigh!"

 **?'s POV**

I chuckled as the guardians got into the sled.

"Great, just as planned. Mistress. Come here." a red and white clad figure ordered.

A small blood red humming bird with pitch black eyes flew over the the figure.

"When these guardians reach his lair, district them and I'll send Hunter and a few others to fetch Pitch. If all goes well, the guardians won't find out about Jack."

The tiny humming bird nodded and sped out of the dark gloomy cave.

The figure cackled into the empty air. "Soon we will take all their memories, and the guardians will be no more!"

 **Pitch's POV**

17 years, and you'd think the guardians forgot about me. I forgot about them, until I felt a thud on the roof of the cave. I originally though it was nothing. I continued to fiddle with my small pinch of nightmare sand.

A nightmare cantered over to my chair, the only one who would listen to me for 17 years. I acutely had the nerves to give it a name, out of boredom of course.

Quill neighed and nosed me, causing me the drop the sand. I groaned, "What is it?"

He nickered and padded the ground and then pointed his nose to the roof. "The guardians?" That's when I remembered the battle and everything that happened before I was confined to my lair.

"Why would the guardians want me?" I wasn't intending to get up.

Quill then butted the chair, causing me to fall from the chair. I cursed and got up. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I grumbled.

As I walked toward the entrance to the cave with my nightmare and the I saw the guardians wielding their weapons, but not at me.

I snuck out of the cave behind them, and then something small bashed me in the head. It looked like a large humming bird. It had an owl like face and white and blood red feathers. It cawed at me, and another one, a bit smaller flew up to it.

"Quill!" I called to my nightmare.

The guardians turned around to find me and I cursed. Bunny held out his boomerangs, "Are these pesky humming birds yours?" he spat.

"No!" I growled back.

Suddenly the white and red feathered bird cawed and two more flew out. Two of them darted for the guardians and while they were busy, I had Quill fighting off the other two. I had nothing to defend myself against this assault. What were this anyways?!

I looked around for something, anything! I cursed, and picked up a rather sharp stick. I tried waving it in the air, intending the jab one of the flying nuances. Suddenly I felt a jab in my back and fell to the floor, my vision clouded. I howled at what jabbed me.

 _Cursed guardians._ And I blacked out.

 **Bunny's POV**

I heard a howl and I spun around. Pitch was lying on the ground, the four humming birds now surrounding him.

The nightmare next to him nickered at the hummingbirds, trying to shoo them away. "What are they doing mate?" I asked North confused. _What had happened to Pitch over the last 17 years? I had though he regained all his powers back._

Suddenly the four humming birds grew an immense size and sprouted talons. They all latched onto Pitch and some how pulled him up in the air. The nightmare who fought by him neighed and stomped on the ground.

North and Sandy just stood there, watching Pitch being carried away. "What was that?" I asked again. The nightmare then padded towards us. I readied my boomerangs just incase. It snorted and pointed it's nose at the Pitch, disappearing in the distance.

Sandy made a sign, a nightmare, and another, Pitch, and another, a slightly different nightmare. "You think this one's different?" I asked. "They're all the same mate!"

As if it understood, it butted me from behind. "Hey watch it!"

It nickered and dug it's hoof into the ground and started drawing something. "It is different!" North added.

"So what do we do with it!" I shouted as it finished drawing.

We all gather around to peer at the picture. A lady in a long dress and a sword in hand. Above it said, _Memories._

 **xXx**

 **Ta-da! Long chapter and new characters.**

 **So you guys understand, Quill is a Nightmare who is in fact, different then the rest. Quill can understand english. Quill can also not be turned into dream sand, and is Pitch friends over the last 17 years. Pitch made one friend in his entire life time. Nice one! XD**

 **Also the mysterious figure will be further explained in the last chapter! I'm not spoiling it, so you'll have to wait and see! Don't worry, I like writing this and I'll try writing the next chapter after I write the battle scene to another story.**

 **Also, I'd like to give shout outs to DefendTheUndefended and ElectraVamp05 for Following and/or Favoriting! Thanks all! Until next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	3. Chapter 3 - Scarlet's Ice Palace

**Jack's POV**

I waited with the supposed 'tooth fairy' for a while and decided to sit down and not say anything. I looked around to admire the huge workshop. "Umm, Jack. Could, I umm, see your teeth?" Tooth piped up.

I looked at her like she was crazy, and then started laughing. She's the Tooth Fairy, "Sure!"

She zipped over and pulled my mouth open and poked around. "Do you floss?" she asked.

"Uhh, eah?" my answer came out distorted due to my mouth being open.

She let go as Bunny and the guys returned. They came back to a sandy black horse. My instinct told me to back away, but I resisted it.

"Why'd you bring that here?!" Tooth probably had the same feeling I did.

"Okay, first of all, I need introductions! I only know you and you!" I interrupted, pointing to Tooth and Bunny.

"Oh, yeah. Ve forgot." Santa muttered.

"Okay, Sandy, North, Quill." Bunny hopped to it and pointed to each one as he told me their names.

"Quill?" Tooth inquired, edging nearer to the black horse.

"Is, that, nightmare sand? What happened to Pitch?" Tooth was now touching the stallion's mane.

"Uhh, yes. We need to inform everyone mate!" Bunny then moved towards the room I was sitting in, which happened to have a fireplace in it.

"When we got there." Bunny started when everyone took a seat, "We were assaulted by a blood red hummingbird. We were right outside Pitch's lair and we were busy with this one hummingbird." Bunny vented.

"Then Pitch appeared." Bunny started again. "How's he break the seal?" Tooth asked.

"It was meant to only last 10 years." North explained. "Three hummingbirds appeared and started attacking him and his nightmare. I think this one is the only one that listens to him. One of the birds jabbed him in the back and took him away." North explained.

"So, he's taken care of!" I declared.

"But, it's not that simple. The hummingbirds belong to someone and we need to know. I don't think Pitch is behind this." North said.

Sandy made a sign, it was a woman wearing a dress.

"The nightmare drew a picture and wrote _memories_ above it. I think she has something to do with Jack's memories." North concluded.

"Okay, you need to explain this all to me. Who's Pitch? And what do mean, I have all my memories!" Jack butted in.

Bunny face pawed, "Are you sure you're not Jack Frost mate?"

"No!" I cried.

"Okay, first, we'll look to see if this woman is a spirit. Get me th' book of spirits" Tooth flew over to get a rather large book and handed it to North.

 **Pitch's POV**

I woke up in a dark cave with an agonizing pain in my back. _Where?_

"Hello. Pitch!"

I heard a female voice in the darkness around me. I wanted to sink in the shadows, but my powers haven't grown enough for me to do that.

"Who are you!" I yelled into the darkness.

"Oh, Pitchness, it's a shame you don't _remember!_ "

 _That voice. It sounds familiar._

A figured stepped out into the dim light above. She wore a blood red dress and white shoes. Her eyes were scarlet, and she wore a menacing glint to her smile. She wore black gloves and her hair was down.

"Who are you?" I shouted at her as I stood up to look her in the face.

"Oh, Pitchness." her sly voice whispered as she summoned a glass ball. It was labeled, _Taken memory: Pitch Battle._

"The spirit of memories." I hissed, realizing who she is.

"That's right. And I've taken you here to offer you a proposal." the spirit of memories stated.

"Join me, and we can take down the guardians together!" she declared.

I pondered this over. This was what I wanted. This whole time, I had wanted an once of an advantage over the guardians. But something, anything, at the back of my mind said no.

 _No, what is that?_

I hissed under my breath, "No!"

I came to the conclusion that, if me and her fought, it must've been over something and I wasn't going to team up with her.

"Bull!" she howl and grabbed my collar. She howled, "This is your only chance!"

"No!" I said more firmly.

She pushed me the ground. "Hunt, Mistress! Take him to my prison in Antartica!"

Two figures walk into the dim light, to stand next to her. They walked up to grab my arm. "I will not be taken to prison!" I howled. "You will do as they say!"

She was suddenly next to me, a sword pressed to my neck, and hissed into my ear. "You will listen, prisoner!"

I growled, and the Hunter and Mistress clutched my arm tighter, and took me toward the entrance of the cave.

 **Sandy's POV**

When we looked though the book we found a spirit, the spirit of lost memories. We concluded that she was probably the reason of Jack's memory lost, but why?

"So, why would she take Jack's memories?" Tooth chirped.

"I don't know mate. But we need to see what she does first!" Bunny chimed.

"It says here that she is the spirit of Lost Memories, her name is Scarlet Dreamweaver, and her location is unknown." North stated.

I made an arrow out of dream sand and pointed at a particular line.

"If she takes a big chunk of memories, the victim may have unintended consequences." Tooth read.

"So Scarlet took Jack's memories and now he's human." Tooth nodded her head, wings flapping excitingly.

A jolt of sadness echoed through me, and I made an image of his memory box, filled with his teeth.

"Do you think that's do it?" Tooth looked sad now, "I don't think so mate, spirit of lost memories. Chances are, it won't be in his memories. We need her!" Bunny declared.

"Umm, hello. I think I need to get home, Mitch might want me. And I think my parent'll worry." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, yes. We'll take you home." North murmured, "But we need you tomorrow night."

"I'll take him home." Bunny sighed. He gathered up Jack and took the portal.

I had an idea, and created an image of Pitch and his nightmare.

"Yeah, what do we do with this nightmare?" Tooth asked.

"And what does she want with Pitch?" North added.

"This is all a big mess." Tooth shook her head, "Our best chance is to find him."

"But he tried to kill us!" North filled in for Bunny and himself.

I my nodded my head agreeing with North. "But it's our best chance. He didn't attack us!" Tooth protested.

"Okay, we'll find him, but if he moves even an inch towards betrayal, he's out!" North declared as Bunny came back. "So, how are we handling this mate?"

 **?'s POV**

"Ahh, yes guardians. Come here and await your fate. This pitiful fool is going to get his soon." I whispered to myself.

"Miss, would you like us to do anything?"

"Yes Hunter. When the guardians get here, let them take Pitch and then ambush them. Take them to me, and then we'll end it."

"Miss, I don't think it's that easy."

"No, it isn't Hunter, but we should try. If all fails, we'll launch plan B."

"Okay."

 _Good. All is going as planed._

I took my seat in my ice throne.

 **Bunny's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me, we can't trust that excuse for a being!" I protested for the millionth time as we walked out in the snowy terrain with coats and layers of fur.

"And why are we looking in the arctic anyways?!"

North sighed over the wind, "Quill the nightmare says Pitch is that way."

"Why are we listening to that think anyways?!" I howled again.

Quill snorted at my comment and kept walked along.

I growled, my fur was probably frozen by the time we get to the place Quill wants to lead us too. We kept walking, the winds howling through the night air. "I'm going to get frost bites!" I complained again.

I received no answer. The guardians were looking at a huge cave made completely out of ice. The nightmare was stomping and pounding the ground, like it was attracted to Pitch's scent. "Okay, should we go inside?" Tooth murmured.

"It could be a trap mate!" I pointed out, not including if it was from Pitch or Scarlet.

"True." North put in.

Sandy made an image above his head, in the shape of a arrow pointing at the nightmare. "We could have the nightmare go retrieve Pitch." Tooth voiced her idea.

"Good idea mate!" I said.

The nightmare neighed and cantered into the cave. "I'm freezing still mate!" I complained.

 **Quill's POV**

I clopped into the ice cavern. Being a nightmare, I didn't feel fear, instead I felt an immense amount of worry. I clopped around, my foot steps echoed off the walls of the cavern. I came to a tunnel, and took it.

When I entered the tunnels, there were other tunnels that branched off into prison like cells.

I sniffed the air, and scented Pitch. I couldn't believe how much determination and anger he radiated all the time. I neighed as I heard foot steps down the hall.

"Hunter, they're here, take position."

I stiffened. She probably had us planned to retrieve Pitch in order to get Jack's memories back. I sniffed the air, and scented Scarlet in a larger room next to the last hall.

I made my foot steps lighter and enter the last hall, where a thin layer of ice was holding Pitch. He was sleeping, or was knocked out, on the ground. He arms and legs were sprawled out on the ground, and his eyes were shut tight.

"I heard noise down here miss."

I stopped my movement and sank into the shadowy depths.

Two figures walked in. One an owl hybrid and another must've been Scarlet. "Okay, Hunter, go get-" Scarlet was cut off as she looked down the hall, and didn't see anyone. I think Scarlet was planning on getting the guardians inside the cave. "Miss, they're not her."

"I can see that!" Scarlet said through gridded teeth. She clenched her fists and threw it against the nearest wall.

I let out a sudden jolt of shock, just enough for Scarlet to hear. "Someone's here!" she howled and then stormed down the dark ice hallway. "Come out horsey!"

I panicked, and then came to a conclusion. I faded into the shadows and then emerged on the other side of the barrier and pushed Pitch onto my back, making sure he wouldn't fall off when I made the run.

"There you are!"

I whipped around and found a steaming Scarlet glaring back. I neighed and then darted towards the shadows, fading into it again.

I emerged at the end of the hallway, and skidded out of the hall. I heard foot steps behind me as Scarlet and her servant chased me. I pounded my shadow hooves on the ice floor and saw the light ahead. I increased the speed and emerged into the daylight, Pitch twitching a bit.

"Shadow hor- Oh, look the _guardians_ are here!"

I neighed at the guardians and shook Pitch off my back into the snow.

"This is Scarlet huh?" North said.

"This is perfect." Scarlet muttered to herself and pulled out a round frosty globe. "So, I assume you came for these."

"Jack's memories! Give them!" Tooth howled in plain fury.

Scarlet chuckled and the made it disappeared. "Your going to have to catch me first."

With that Scarlet darted into the whirling snow as slick as a shadow.

I growled and then as soon as that we were chasing her, as soon as I shadow traveled Pitch back to his lair.

 **xXx**

 ***Gasps***

 **Two chapters in one night! That took forever. I actually had these two chapters half done, so it was good. I am really proud I made my guest reader happy. I don't know, I had a sense of accomplishment when I read the review.**

 **Shout out to Turtles18, FangirlNED, and SomeoneKnew for favoriting and/or following!**

 **Guest: I did feel a sense of accomplishment! I felt amazing! Yay!**

 **SomeoneKnew: Thanks for following! I really don't care if you use your exclamation points, I use them too! Yay!**

 **Also, I would like everyone to vote on the Poll I put up. I want to know which story you guys like so I can put that on my priority list of updates. Thanks for reading, and until next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost Memory

**Tooth's POV**

We chased that dirty creep over the snowy white terrain. Each mound out snow we passed seemed like the chase would never end. We were a blur of red, black, gold, green and scarlet. The fluffy snow was marked each time we put out feet down.

The winds didn't help either. It was out of control, blowing one way, and then the next. It slowed my flying and my feathers were covered in snow and frost turning them a shining blue.

Everyone with the exception of Quill and myself seemed to be holding up fine against the current conditions. I landed on the ground for two seconds, letting my thin wings taking a rest on my back.

I sighed and then continued on. "Is here any way to catch up to here!" I bowled out the winds. It almost threw my words out, until it blew the other way and North heard it and brought out a snow globe.

I almost didn't see it in the weather as the glass was clear and white on white didn't exacty match. Without thinking, North threw the globe ahead in the white terrain at Scarlet's pounding feet. She didn't notice until she was just about falling through the hole.

We jumped in too, wanted to see how Scarlet got out of this one.

The next place surprised me very much, we exited the shiny portal in Burgess. The dusk night light cast an eerie glow onto the pine forest. Scarlet was on the ground, probably from running through the portal.

I took this time to chat u my breath and look at the surroundings. We were in a green pine forest, the small needles lining the ground in a bouncy way. The light was towards the west and it lit the forest into an orange glow, slowy fading away.

It then struck me where we were. Burgess, right outside of Pitch's lair. "I know where we are." I murmured to the group. As I said this Scarlet moaned and rose up off the needle covered ground.

The air was surprisingly cool as she spoke, or rather, muttered under her breath. I was tempted to catch her, but I needed get the others off the ground.

As Scarlet moved out of the pine forest, heading towards what I though was Jack's lake, I woke everyone up. Sandy, North, Bunny, and Quill had fallen asleep due to Sandy's dreams and trail.

"Get up, Scarlet's leaving!" I shouted, adding urgency in my voice.

The first one to stir was Sandy, pushing himself off the cool springy floor and stood up, forming a question mark. "Scarlet left, I'll make the others, you should go after her." I ordered more then asked.

Sandy nodded vigorously and then flew off, leaving a trail of golden dreams and in his wake. I then proceeded to wake the other's.

 **Sandy's POV**

I flew in the direction of Jack's lake taking notes of my surroundings. We were in a pine forest, I assumed in Burgess. I had no idea why North chose this place out of all of them.

"Come to catch me Sandman?" Came a silky taunting voice as I came into the clearing of Jack's lake.

Since it was winter, the lake was frozen solid. The pine trees surrounding the clearing in a circle were green and the tiny layer of snow on the ground made a crunch as I sent my foot down.

Scarlet was standing in the middle of the lake, red dress and black leggings standing on the ice. Her razor sharp gaze held menace and anger in them.

"If it's me you want, you'll have to go a little farther." Scarlet them took off again, with added speed on ice.

I formed my dreams and whips to catch her when I caught up to her. I flew after her, the pine trees flying by only for a second before she disappeared again in a clearing. The clearing of Pitch's lair.

A sudden sense of dread rolled over me as I moved towards the hole in the ground. The pine trees seemed to be leaning away from the hole in fear, and I certainly didn't want to go down. I counted, a feeble method. 1. 2. 3!

I jumped down into the inky blackness that was Pitch's lair. When I landed, I expect blackness, but it was surprising what I was looking at. I had never really gone down into Pitch's lair.

In the center of the large room was a giant globe, it resembled the one in North's workshop except it sa missing the oceans in between the continents. All around the large room were halls leading into nothingness and I couldn't see the roof.

I tightened my grip on the whips, finding it comforting in this room. There wasn't much light, the only light coming for a dim candle near the globe.

I heard a rattle and then something crash to the ground. I stepped around the globe to look for the noise and found Scarlet on the ground, with Pitch and a rusty cage. I then noticed the cages hanging from above.

Scarlet got up and growled at me. I made an image of her, Pitch, and the cage.

"Oh this thing." She pointed to the cage, "That's nothing compared to what really happened."

Scarlet then dramatically brought out a globe, similar to one that had Jack's lost memories exept inside it was black sands and nightmares.

I then knew what she did, she took Pitch's memories.

Scarlet must've seen the look of shock on my face as she let out a menacing cackle. "And what are you going to do about? All I have to do is smash it in my hands, and the memories are gone." Scarlet taunted as I reached for my whips.

"And as for your ice friend, he won't be getting the memories back, unless you find them." Scarlet hissed as I looked at her scowling.

"Oh poor Pitchy, lost in the world with nothing to remember." Scarlet then darted beside him, and whispered in his ear. "Remember, darkness and coldness go better together then you expect."

Becore I had a chance to lash out and reach for her hands, she dissapeared into one of the long halls leaving me next to Pitch's body lying on the ground.

 **Pitch's POV**

Inky black darkness. It surround me in an endless sky. The sky was blue, right? Everything was so fuzzy, I couldn't even remember my own name, or who I was for that matter. The only think he remembered was being shot by a scarlet red beam of some sort.

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't remember, and thinking about hurt. I didn't know if I was dead or sleeping.

Pain.

Okay, he was defiantly sleeping or something. He struggled to open his eyes, and towed in the seemingly empty air. Nothing happened. He looked over, in what direction he didn't know and saw a bright light.

It grew, fast and a suddenly jerking motion told him to say away. I was overcome with curiosity and swam towards the light. It was huge now, almost engulfing me in a blinding light.

I flew up, sitting on a cold stone. I was on the floor, where?

I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a dark damp cave with a glowing sandy man. Wait, who was he? "Who are you?" I asked mostly out of curiosity them terror.

The golden man didn't answer, but instead made a shape with sand above his head. Weird.

 **Bunny's POV**

We headed down the cave as soon as we all got up. The cave was an quiet. "Are you sure it's good down here mate?" I asked nervously.

"We'll be fine." Tooth said, her voice didn't waver. I kept walking forward until we came into a large room with a globe with missing oceans. On the other side were cages, although they didn't looked used.

Sandy was standing over Pitch, a look of concern on his face. "What happened mate?" I asked peaking at Pitch.

Quill neighed and wrote 'Memory' on the ground and smudged it out. "Memory loss." Tooth murmered.

"So what do we do now, Scarlet has both Jack and Pitch's memories." North started pacing.

Quill then nudged Pitch, "Who are they?" Pitch seemed to asked Sandy.

"You don't remember mate?" I didn't know if it was shock or the fact this was the guy they had fought a month ago.

Pitch shook his head and look with curious eyes. He was acting like a child, in the body of a grown man.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked in a flat voice, not sure if I was feeling anger or shock. Pitch shook his head at my question and moved closer to Sandy.

"We need to regroup at the Pole and make a plan!" North declared. We all agreed and we told Pitch he'd be fine. Although Sandy tried to get their attention, he was ignored except by Quill, who seemed to understand him.

We took a portal out and into the North's Pole.

xXx

And there it is, chapter four! I couldn't resist not writing a chapter and I felt you need to know how someone feels when they loose a memory, the memory of Pitch's Spirithood is in the clutches of Scarlet, what will they do?! Dun dun dun!

Again, thanks for reading, I really appreciate that people take an interest in my stories. I don't own Rise of the Guardians, only Quill. Thanks, and until next time!

~Aqua


	5. Chapter 5 - Koz is Here, Sorta

**Tooth's POV**

When we go through the portal, Pitch had fallen asleep and Quill had went outside to get some 'fresh air'. We all were in the fireplace room discussing how to deal with the problem. "What are we going to do about this?" I asked, a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

"I don't know mate." Bunny said as he kept glancing at Pitch.

"You keep looking at him like he's going to eat you." I pointed out.

"Pfft. That'll happen before I said 'Rabbit Hole'." Bunny scoffed.

I looked up at North, "Do you think we can trust him?" I asked.

"No. But we shouldn't kill him." North reasoned.

"But this is the perfect time to kill him mate!" Bunny argued.

I shoved my hands into my face then looked at Sandy who made an arrow pointing to Pitch. "What is it?" I asked as he walked over. Nightmare sand was running above his head, creating images of wolves. Pitch didn't react. "What's that?" I pointed to a boy brushing a horse.

"A nightmare." Bunny growled. I reached out and touched it, making it explode into black sand. "Tooth what'd you-" Bunny shouted until he was cut off, and my vision went dark.

 **Bunny's POV**

I let out a string of curses as my vision blanked. "Where are we?" a feminine voice called.

"Tooth?" I howled.

Suddenly everyone came into view. The 'room' was pitch black, ironically, and I could only see Tooth, North, and Sandy. "What happened?" I asked.

Tooth looked horrified, "I only touched it."

A sky came into view along with the ground and a village. We were on the ground, but we could see through each other. THe cabins were made of wood and a fire in the center of the village was reduced to a tiny flame. The sky was a dark blue with white star twinkling in the sky and the moon, full, was hanging above. The only one up was a kid in one of the stables.

"I think we're in a memory." Tooth murmured. "Of Pitch?" I asked, astonished, "What kind?"

"the ones when he was still a child." Tooth looked around gazing at the scene like I had.

We walked over to the wooden stables. It held a few horses and the boy looked like he was half fallen asleep. He rubbed a comb aimlessly on the horse's neck, the horse not minding at all seeing as it was sleeping.

Out of one of the wooden buildings, a little girl. "Koz, I brought you something!" She yelled as she ran over to the stables. The boy in the grey shirt jerked awake and he was nothing like Pitch.

First of all, he had pale peach colored skin. He also wore a grey shirt and blue jeans. He still had his jet black hair, although it was shorter and stuck out everywhere. His eyes were a aqua blue and had a sparkle to then like his eyes fell in a waterfall. He didn't have any shoes along with his sister which had on a grass green shirt, blue jeans, and blue eyes.

"Emily, you're not suppost to me awake." Koz said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were fine, I brought you coco!" Emily said was she entered the stables. The grass in the ground flattening in her wake.

"Koz," Emily interrupted while Koz was sipping the coco, "Can we go hunting?"

Koz though about it. "I don't know, it's pretty late and there are wolves out." Koz glanced at the pine trees surround the village, afraid that one would jump out at any moment.

"But mom's sick." Emily begged. Koz gave in a finally nodded his head.

When Koz was done drinking the coco he grabbed an axe leaning against the walls of the stables and Emily and Koz headed to the forest.

We followed, unsure why Pitch was having this memory. Did he have a sister long ago? _Who was this? And why would this happen?_

I was interrupted as a howl tore through the air. The two figures of Koz and Emily froze as the pine trees surrounding them turned 'not so friendly'. "Koz!" Emily shunted as a large wolf emerged from the trees.

It had a black pelt, its yellow eyes glittering in the moonlight. The ragged fur of the beast said that it had been in fights before and it bared it teeth. The razor sharp row of teeth was enough to make a full grown man scream. It surprised me that Koz had that guts to raise his axe. The red and grey metal on it was shining, meaning it was new and the wood was slick, but good enough to grip onto.

"I'm scared Koz." Emily whimpered as the large grey wolf approached to two as they backed up against the wall.

"That's the same thing Jack's sister said." Tooth murmured while the others watched in shock.

"It's be okay Emily, all I need is for you to run, as fast as the wind, to the village." Koz ordered as the beast approached them, white claws marking the brown dirt.

"What about you?" Emily worried.

"I'll be fine. Just go and care for mom." Koz howled as Emily bolted off.

The wolf saw the girl run off, but was more interested in Koz as it approached, Koz's back now against a tree. It howled and then bounded forward, reaching Koz. Koz swung his axe. A flash of green was in the trees. "Go Emily."

The wolf had a bloody cut but it crept forward.

Koz started singing. It surprised me, since a wolf was advancing on him.

It was on him, while Koz swung his axe. It bared his teeth while Koz's axe head flew off. "Go my whirlwind!" Koz howled as he finished the song. The wold pounced on him.

I heard Tooth gasp and North look away. Sandy shut his eyes. I tried to turn away, but something inside me forced me to watch.

Soon blood spilled, although Koz was battering the wolf with the ace stick. The wolf had enough and slashed his claws across Koz's unprotected face. He howled in agony as he fell to the ground, blood dripping.

The wolf stalked away, satisfied with its kill. Koz was crumpled into a ball laying on the forest floor. He whimpered when a beam of moonlight cast of him.

"Manny." We all whispered in union.

The moonlight transformed into a man to stand by Koz's body. He reached down a grasped something. He pulled it up to reveal the soul of Koz. "Koz-" Manny started before something emerged from the trees the opposite direction of the wolf.

"I believe that spirit that belongs to me." A red spirit seethed.

"How so?" Manny asked in his calm voice.

"That was my wolf. I need his memories to become solid again." The red figure hissed back.

"This is not yours for the taking." Manny yelled.

Before the red clad figure could respond, bloody black tendrels crept out of the ground towards Koz. He whimpered, his transparent figure showing glistening tears in his eyes.

"Koz!" Manny shouted before the dark tentrels wrapped around Koz. He howled in pain as the shadow tendrils seemed to spread shadows and darkness into his body.

He dropped to the ground in a withering heap. The shadows increased filled wrapping Koz in black shadows. Scarlet had tried to step forward but was slapped with the shadows.

"Rise! Pitch Black, spirit of nightmares!" A voice filled with the sounds of death and destruction howled into the cold night.

Manny growled at this, "He's not your forever Death!"

"Tell that to the shadows that have captured his soul!" Death cackled into the night, "You know what to do." Death told Pitch as he opened his gold and silver eyes. He sunk into the shadows, intending to do what Death told to.

Scarlet looked horrified and Manny had a look of disgust.

They were suddenly pulled out of the dream back into the workshop.

 **xXx**

 **Here it is in all its beautiful glory, chapter five! I know the ending was of Koz, but don't you like it! This is my first ever decent battle scene. This explains tons of stuff, and it fills in a ton of holes (I hope) and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **As always, I DO NOT own Rise to the Guardians, I only own Scarlet and Quill! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Aqua**


	6. Chapter 6 - His Sacrifice

**Tooth's POV**

We landed in the room where we left. Pitch was still sleeping and he was having a different dream. Quill neighed beside Pitch, nightmare sand dripping on the floor. "What happened while we were gone mate?" Bunny asked. The nightmare neighed some more and pointed his snout at Pitch's sleeping body.

"Oh, yeah." I murmured.

I glanced at Sandy, making a image of the sun going down. "Yeah, night is falling. We said we would get Jack." Bunny said. "I'll get him." I volunteered and snatched a portal off the desk near the fireplace. "Can you guys watch Pitch for me? I'll be back." I shouted over my shoulders and I tossed the globe at the wall and a swirling portal of light appeared. I stepped through and into Jack's room.

 **Jack's POV**

I had that dream again, the same one I've been having the past week, and it gives me a strange sense of deja vu. I waited on the ledge of my bed, it was 8:12 pm is Burgess and Mitch was sleeping. I asked him to go to sleep so I could bring him a special surprise in the morning. I clicked the heels of my shoes together thinking about the dream.

There had been snow everywhere, so I had assumed somewhere cold. The rolling hills of snow and the air had a certain chill to them. The thing that had amazed me the most was the giant 'structure' that was in the middle of the area I was standing. It was a mix of black sand like substance and ice. I walked up and actually felt the icy structure beneath my fingers. It didn't even numb my fingers.

"Jack!"

A voice flung we out of my thought as a glowing portal appeared in my room. "Tooth!" I said excitedly as the hummingbird like creature stepped through the portal. She smiled as I got off my bed lightly, "How's everything going?" I asked.

Tooth frowned, "Not very good that's why you need your memories. Pitch got shot too, we need his." Tooth explained as she pulled me towards the portal. "I though Pitch was-" I started.

"Misunderstood. I'll explain later." Tooth shouted as we walked into the portal.

"But!" I yelled as we walked into the workshop.

 **Quill's POV**

I waited for Tooth to come back so I could explain my plan. I wanted to get Pitch's memories back, but I doubted that Scarlet would keep Jack's memories somewhere so close to us. " Back!" Tooth yelled as she emerged from a swirling portal.

"Okay, the horse had a plan mate." Bunny said.

I rolled my gold eyes then whined, there was no where to write my plan down.

I saw Jack come through the portal so I nudged everyone outside.

"I think it wants us to go outside." Tooth said.

Everyone went outside and for once it was snowing. The snow made an good area to write down my plan.

I drew us, plus Pitch, and the ice lair. I made a few arrows going inside and then out. Scarlet I drew in the room I though the memories were in. I drew North and Tooth making a distraction and me, Pitch, and Bunny getting the memory.

Sandy pondered my plan and made a thumbs up signed. "I guess." Bunny huffed obviously not fond of helping the Nightmare King. Tooth agreed, "But what about Jack?" Tooth pointed to the boy looked around at his surroundings. I huffed, blowing nightmare sand out of my nose and wrote, 'I doubt Scarlet kept his memories there'.

Jack came over, "So what are we doing?"

"Jack-" Tooth started, but Jack butted in, "Please?!" he whined knowing the fact that he was about to be left behind.

I nodded and the nudged Jack.

"Then he needs a weapon mate." Bunny said.

Jack whooped in joy as I made a weapon out of sand. It took the form of spear. The whole thing was made of sand and I handed it to Jack.

Jack took it from my mouth, oblivious to the fact that it was made out of nightmare sand. He grinned, "Who are we beating today?"

"I don't know." Tooth said.

"Don't worry, we'll protect him." Bunny said giving me a harsh glare.

"Scarlet." North growled to Jack, "Get on Quill's back and we'll go to her palace.

 **(Time Skip)**

We arrived at the palace and I tipped Jack off my back. He laughed as he landed in the fluffy snow. Sandy and North rode by plane, Bunny took his tunnels, and Tooth flew.

Jack walked beside me, talking out loud.

"I sometimes have this odd feeling of deja vu." Jack droned.

I pressed my ears to my head, and moaned inwardly.

When I heard a click I instantly knew I stepped on something.

"You know it's quiet." Jack observed while looking around.

I panicked, quiet was not good.

"Where are the guardians?" Jack asked as he held his spear in the air.

 _Gosh!_

I continued forward with Jack until we emerged in a large room. "Look!" Jack murmured pointing to globe with swirling nightmare sand inside. _Here goes nothing._

When I picked it up I instantly regretted it, as something clicked and I could hear a hissing noise. I shoved Jack on my back with the globe in my mouth and dived into the shadows. I searched for place to emerge and exited the shadows near where the guardians were.

I huffed at them, they were at least a mile from the palace, but you could still see it in the distance.

"Oh sorry, we saw one of Scarlet's helpers." Tooth cringed.

I rolled my golden eyes and put the globe on the floor. They at least had the decency to bring Pitch with them.

As I was about to splash the memories on Pitch's sleeping body, I heard an explosion go off somewhere. I looked over the horizon to see that the ice palace was in flames. "She set a trap." North hummed while furrowing his brow.

I growled. "What happened?" Jack asked.

I made an image of the fire and the ice palace. Jack understood and nodded his head and continued to make pictures with his spear. I rolled my eyes and picked up the globe of swirling black sand. I held over Pitch's head and dropped it.

Instead of shattering and spraying glass everywhere, it shattered into swirling dust and 'seeped' back in Pitch's body. He twitch and I anticipated for him to wake, but he didn't move, not for a second. I panicked when his breathing stopped, _Gee, what was in that globe?_ I huffed as I nudge Jack to check if he had a pulse.

"He's still alive." Jack reported.

"Unfortunately." Bunny grunted as he turned his gaze elsewhere.

 ** _"I wish I could talk."_** I thought.

Tooth whipped around, "You said something?"

 _ **"No, what makes you think that?"** I growled in my head again, not writing anything on the floor._

"You're not pulling our legs mate?" Bunny turned his green eyes to me.

"I heard you too." Jack murmured.

 ** _"Well at least I don't have to make pictures anymore."_** I laughed when Sandy blew sand out of his ears.

"Yeah, very funny, but we have to get him the the Pole." Jack said.

"I still don't think we can help him mate." Bunny growled, making no move to help.

 ** _"Suit yourself when he saves your butt from Scarlet. I'll meet you back at the Pole."_** I said as Jack shoved Pitch on my back. He jumped on and I jumped into the nearest shadows.

 **At the Pole**

 **North's POV**

When we got back to the pole, Quill, Pitch, and Jack had isolated themselves in one of the infirmary rooms. I figured Pitch didn't want to see him, Bunny didn't. I told everyone they could go back to doing their jobs, as Tooth said her fairies were getting tired. I don't know, but she seemed to like working in the field better then staying in her palace.

I was in my private workshop creating ice sculptures seeing that we weren't needed at the time when I heard a shout from the infirmary and several thumps on the ground. I grabbed my sword and headed to the infirmary.

 **Pitch's POV**

It isn't everyday that you wake up and can't remember a single thing from yesterday.

I eyes flew open at the touch of something cold and I instantly flailed around trying to get out of the bed. I had threw the covers off and somehow fell to the ground in the process. I landed on the ground and then stayed there, being stubborn as I was.

 _ **"Come on, get up Pitch, that guardians aren't here."**_ The voice of Quill shouted in my head.

"Is he always like this?" Another voice said as Quill the nightmare walked to the side of the bed I was on.

 _ **"From day one."**_ Quill said.

"Why am I here?!" I growled as I got up and stood face to face with Jack Frost. Or you could say that. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but he still had his normal attire and was carrying a spear made out of. Nightmare sand?

 _ **"Um, yeah. Get up!"**_ Quill howled as he shoved towards the door.

"Nope! I'm not going go outside and then have to get shoved down a hole. AGAIN!" Pitch declared.

"Quiet, I hear something." Jack said as a large red, grey, and black feather bird human bust the window open.

I formed my Scythe and Jack held out his spear prepared for battle.

The bird hybrid held up his hand covered feathers, "I'm only here to help." It flickered it's eyes around the room taking in what it had crashed. Jack was instantly at his neck with the spear, "How do we know that?" Jack threatened. The bird hybrid hesitated.

"Because I wanted to warn you! Scarlet is trying to hurt your family!" The bird hybrid ducked as I tried to swing my scythe, "And how do we know it isn't a trap?" I hissed.

"I'll take you there." The bird whimpered as the nightmare approached.

Jack looked at me expectantly, "Okay, but if you pull anything I get your head." I promised as my scythe disappeared into nightmare sand. The bird hesitated before performing a spell.

"Breng ons naar Burgess!" The bird yelled as we were cast into a bright light.

 **In Burgess**

 **Quill's POV**

When we emerged out of the light I gasped at the sight in front of us.

The night sky was tainted with ash and smoke as the house in front of us was on fire. Firemen were trying to put it out, but it looked like they it just go there. The water poured out into the house which was still standing. The paint had long burned off. The fire blazed into the night sky, the air was filled with heat, like a summer night, although it was fall.

I heard Jack gasp beside me, falling to the ground at the cruel sight. _**"We were to late." I hissed.**_

"I can't believe mother would do this! To a human family too!" The hybrid cried in defeat at the house on fire. Luckily it didn't catch onto the other houses.

"Oh Dust, you should know by now, business business. And his family isn't human."

We turned around, weapons in hand. I wanted to yelled at the spirit for tricking us, but I didn't have any time as two of Scarlet's helpers flanked to her sides.

Scarlet brought out two figures. One was a female. I instantly knew she was a spirit when I saw her pale greens eyes. Her blue dress was torn and battered, but was intact. he light brown hair was fine and her green shoes were burned black. Her pale skin showed no sign of fire, and it only seemed her clothes caught.

The boy was just as fortunate. His darker skin wasn't burned, but his yellow shirt and blue jeans showed signs of fire. Asked stuck to his dark brown hair and his blue eyes held calmness despite the situation around him. He wore no shoes, and his bare feet were thankfully not burned.

"Mom, Mitch!" Jack said as he shifted a bit. Scarlet let out a cackle, "You really think they're human. I guess the spell worked after all!"

"You're sick!" The mother yelled. On command a gust of wind blew in our direction. "You really think that's going affect us. How wrong you are." Scarlet howled as her tight hardened on their arms.

 ** _"Let them go!"_** I yelled.

"You think I'd let go of two more spirits Death wants dead!" Scarlet gave a savage grin, "Although I may have a price."

Pitch yelled, "Take me. I know it's what you want!"

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ I called as Scarlet grinned.

"What I failed to do." Pitch growled as he stepped forward. Scarlet loosened her grip, just enough for Mitch to transform into a wolf and Jack's mom to fly to our side.

"Mom!" Jack yelled as he ran to embrace her, "What does she mean?"

"Oh Jack." His mother cried, "I was going to tell you, but then she took your memories. Mitch and I are spirits."

"Now Pitch." Scarlet said, turning her bloody eyes towards the Nightmare King "Looks like you're coming with me." Before Scarlet could grab Pitch Jack yelled, "No!"

"Oh, boy, but he made his decision. Now he's mine!" Scarlet laughed into the night.

"Not until you kill the guardians."

A figure rise from the ground. Ash black skin with demon wings, which were black. Her legs were bare, and her hand were fit with sharp claws made for tearing flesh. Her eyes were a dim yellow and her smile held malice in it. The black curly tail with a point at the end, whipped around. Atop her head were horns resembling a mountain goat.

"I see we have your end. But he is not truly your until you kill them." Death said, pointing her beady eyes at the group.

 _ **"Since when are you apart of this!"**_ I yelled as the bird hybrid cowered around Jack and his family. I could hear his whimpered and I saw the look of horror on Pitch's face, it only fueled my anger.

"Since Scarlet struck a deal." Death seethed through her teeth, "Would you like to tag along horsy?"

I growled and thought about what I could do when I reached her. Jack mom and Mitch stood up beside me, Jack and Dusk stand along too.

"Oi, we'll leave with Pitch now." Scarlet said as she disappeared in smoke, "But you should watch your back." She hissed in my ear before smoking up, along with Death and Pitch.

"Why?" Was all Jack had to say before the sleigh came down from the sky, carrying all the guardians.

 **xXx**

 **And here we have it people, chapter six. I tried to fix a few plot holes, and I had Jack spend more time in the action as I saw he was getting much of it. Yes, Jack's mother and brother are both spirits. I have plans for their history** **and why Pitch was taken in the next chapter. I finally figured out a way for Pitch to be-**

 **Quill: QUIET! You'll give it away!**

 **Me: Sorry. Yeah, you'll have to wait. Shout out to the reviewer, follower, and favoriter; So. In. Her. Own. Head! I ate the chocolate and it was good!**

 **For now, until next time!  
**

 **~Aqua**


	7. Chapter 7 - Frantic Scurrying

**Dust's POV**

I watched in awe at the huge sleigh that landed in front of me. It sparkled with the reindeer attached to them. It far beyond what I expected. I thought it was some-

 **"Rickety old sleigh?!"** Quill laughed, **"Jack! you lied to me!"**

I grinned.

Four figures walked out of it. One looked like a large bunny kangaroo thing. Another was a fairy that had feathers all over, she looked like a hummingbird. Another was a short man made of golden colored sand. The last one was a large burly man.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jack. Jack laughed, "They're the guardians!" My grin fell, "I don't want to die."

 **"What makes you think that?"** Quill looked at me as the guardians walked over to examine Jack and his family. "I was on Scarlet's side. I told her not to make the deal." I whimpered.

"No one blames-" Quill started, but a boomerang came whizzing by, missing me by inches. I yelped as I jumped into the air, turning into a raven. "What's one of Scarlet's demon doing here?!" The large kangaroo spat.

I landed on Quill's shoulders. I lowered my feathered head, my yellow eyes gazing into his, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Bunny roared, making my eardrums burn, "For setting a house on fire! You could've killed people. And the fact you work for Scarlet!"

I growled, "I don't work for that monster! I went to warn them! Scarlet made a deal!" I growled, remembering what Pitch said, "Pitch gave himself up so they didn't kill Jack's mother."

"Pitch!" Tooth fluttered over, "Why'd he do it?" I looked away, not knowing the answer.

 ** _"Because he couldn't save his. It always bothered him to the ends. That's why he attacked. He though he could find answers through wiping you guys out."_** Quill sighed, _ **"He's been through a lot."**_

Tooth looked sorrowful and Bunny looked straight up doubtful. Sandy looked awestruck and North cringed. Jack looked around, oblivious to the somberness in the air around him. "What are we going to do now?" Jack asked, noticing the burns on the clothes of his family.

"We go back to the Pole." North declared. Jack looked excited, but then looked at me. "What about Pitch?" Jack said. Bunny looked away, not intending to answer. "We go rescue him!" North said, "It not matter Bunny, he saved Jack." North said, catching Bunny's eyes.

Quill nodded in agreement, _**"I can go if you want."**_ Tooth looked at me, "We can discuss who saves him later."

I looked away, up at the smoke filled sky. **_"What about Dust?"_** Quill asked, **_"He did help."_**

I looked at them, "You don't have to." Quill snorted, **_"Don't say that!"_**

"We might as well, it seems as the darkness isn't what it seems these days." Mitch said. I chuckled, "Are you guys all right?" I asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Jack's mother said, "We can do introductions at the Pole."

 **At the Pole**

 **Quill's POV**

"My name is Emily." Jack's 'mother' said, "I'm the spirit of the Winter Breeze. And I'm Jack's sister!" She grinned at Jack's shocked face. I couldn't help but snicker at the comment.

"How are you my sister?" Jack gasped, not knowing he had a sister, due to his memories. Emily grinned, "Why'd you think I let you stay up on school nights?" Mitch laughed at the comment. This conversation had lifted all the tension in the air, and I was relived.

"Okay, my turn!" Mitch grinned. "Well, I'm Mitch. If you must know, and I'm a spirit."

"How are you a spirit? You're kind of young mate." Bunny pointed out while sitting in one of large chairs we gathered around the globe room.

"I'm the spirit of disguise." Mitch giggled. I flash of dulled blue light enveloped him, and in his place appeared a boy in his 20s. He had ruffled chocolate brown hair, clumps sticking out everywhere. His green eyes held a glint of mischief to them. He wore a green shirt with a tree imprinted on it. His jeans were navy blue. Just like Jack, he had bare feet.

Jack gasped and grinned, "This is so cool!" I shook my head, grinning at the teens playfulness.

I neighed, _**"My name's Quill. The only Nightmare to speak English!"**_

Emily and Mitch grinned at my declaration. After the guardians introduced each other were pulled out several books from North's huge library. I was looked over Dust's shoulder at his book.

"I think I found something." Dust said uncertainly as he found a page that read, _Shadow Children._

I looked over his shoulder and read the text.

 _Shadow children are the spirits who live off of fear and darkness along. They all tend to stick to the shadows and darkness and have two colors in their eyes. Most of them have committed crimes or are hated by the sprite realm and_ _there fore are very few left in the world._

The guardians came to look at the book as I examined the opposite page.

 _A Shadow's eyes are two colors for a reason. When a Shadows still had the two colors of their eyes, that means that their power is under control. If their powers somehow come loose, they loose one color of their eyes and their powers flow like water._

 _The most common color on a Shadow's eyes are: Gold, Silver, Pale Blue, Pale Green, Red, and_ _rarely Purple._

"Sounds like Pitch alright." Bunny grunted as he read the description. No one gave a comment as I read on in my head.

 _Since the Dark Ages there had been a small number of Shadows. Pitch, spirit of nightmares. The Nightmare King. Abyss, spirit of the undead. Ember, spirit of Hollow's Eve. Dusk, spirit of the darkness. Blister, spirit of wishes._

 _Shadows have a very important purpose in the world. Although they have a very hard time finding it, they will find it eventually. The purpose of the Shadows is to keep kids out of harms way._

Bunny looked surprised, "Is this true?"

North looked disappointed, "I never knew. All those centuries, wasted over a petty argument."

 _An example is how fear keeps the kids from wandering at night and the shadows keep them in check. the stars remind them of those who have died, and to be wary of their own._

Dust closed the book, "I think you guys get the point." I looked expectantly at each one of us, a different look of emotions showing.

Sandy nodded, a grim look on his face.

Jack nodded, and understood that Pitch had done more then he knew for him. He looked around, "So what are we waiting for, we need a rescue plan." I looked at the moon, **_"We should ask Manny."_**

The guardians nodded. Emily looked at Mitch, and the to Jack. I stood up, next to Dust and went to the globe. I looked up at the moon, knowing there was more to the Moon then what met the eyes. I looked and the moonlight came down onto the globe. It lit up, and a blue light lit up in the arctic a bit far from here.

"That it! Glacier's Peak! He there." North declared.

 ** _"I think Jack and I should go."_** I said.

Emily looked at me worried. _**"He's got a weapon."**_ I pointed out.

"What about Mitch?" Emily asked, looking to the excited teen.

 ** _"Fine, only Mitch, Jack, and I will go."_** I declared, ** _"And if we don't return in a few hours you can come get us."_** I said, knowing that we could have a Plan B in place.

Emily nodded her head, and looked at the other guardians. I neighed, **_"Let's go."_** I had Jack jump on my back, and Mitch turn into a snow leopard to keep out the cold. We exited the workshop in the direction of the moonlight.

 **Scarlet's POV**

"Death. If I get Pitch's soul now, then we can use him as bait to lure them to my arena." Scarlet planned, looked at the snowy tundra in the background.

This is palace was particularly different. Along with having an underground prison, I have an arena.

"Sure Scarlet, but we have to make sure he's strong enough to kill them. Mentally and physically." Death responded, her demon wings spread out in contrast to the blue and white ice of the palace.

"That's what I was going to do. Make him my champion, kill the guardians, and rule the world." Scarlet planned. Death looked at me, "I though I was going to do that. And I heard your offer to Pitch." Death said, narrowing her eyes, "What was that about."

"Oh, that was his only ticket out if this unscathed." I said, "And as for ruling the world. We can do that together." I offered. Death's human hand reached towards mine, "You've got yourself a deal."

I clutched Death's hand. It was warm, like her demon feet and hands heated the rest of her body. Her human body stood rigid and her demon wings were closed. I looked at her tail for any body language for betrayal. There was none.

I shook her hand and let go, "Let's go see what our prisoner has to say about out little offer."

 **Mitch's POV**

I ran along Quill in long strides, my white paws pounding the ground. The snowy tundra held no landmarks. "Do you know where it is?" I growled. I looked at the sky, the moonlight still on the horizon. _**"I think I know where we are."**_ Quill said.

I looked, around, the snowy hills provided nothing. "I don't get-" I started when Quill slowed to a trot. In from of us was a palace of ice, similar to one Scarlet destroyed. The moonlight was shining on top of the building, making it shine.

 _ **"Here's the place."**_ Quill said. Jack got off his back, and held the spear in hand, his two hands gripped the weapon. "Jack are you sure you can do this?" I asked, uncertainty blacked my emotions, as I transformed back into myself.

Jack nodded, "This is important." I looked at the castle, Quill stepped forward. When we reached the entrance, I heard voices, and judging on the others' faces they heard it too.

"Scarlet, we have company."

"Leave them Death, we need time to perfect our Champion."

"Yes, and then we must go!"

I whipped around, a dagger coming to my hands. The silver blade glinted in the moonlight. My hands gripped worn leather, the hilt held a gem embedded in the mahogany wood.

 _ **"I think they're letting us wander the palace. That's not good."**_ Quill noticed as we stepped inside. the eerie quietness bugged me. I had expect traps to spring. I admired the corridor we were walking down. the ice walls had nothing on them, instead they had carvings inside them.

"Do you know where Pitch is?" my voice betrayed my fear and worry about this place. Quill rolled his golden eyes at the corridor, looking for a hint. He shook his head, his eyes showing disappointment.

Jack stopped, and fell to the ground, his feet tripping on something. I looked at it. It was a chunk of ice. I looked up, and saw one of the corners chipped, leading the ice to fall.

"Maybe it's a clue." Jack said, observing the ice in his fingers. It didn't melt, probably due to an enchantment on the palace. I eyed the piece of ice. "Is it a trap?" I asked, suspicious of a piece of ice on the floor.

 _ **"Maybe. But we have to keep going on."**_ Quill said and we entered the hall with ice fell from.

 **xXx**

 **There it is, chapter seven clear as day. I reread my first few chapters, and I found another plot hole and patched it up! I really hope I got all of them, but knowing my luck, I probably made more on the way.**

 **Remember, I don't own ANYTHING, all I own is my OCs. Okay, thanks for reading everyone! And until next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Internal Battle

**Death's POV**

I stood in the hallway as Scarlet rained her terror on top of the spirit. His cries echoed off the hallways and filled me with a feeling of giddy.

Scarlet emerged from the door, her hands sticky with blood. "I think he's almost ready." A glint filled her eyes, "We should get them to bring the guardians now."

I hissed, "Okay." I looked at the ceiling, it rubbled with the pounding of feet. "I think they're almost here."

I nodded, "Let's go."

Scarlet rushed towards the elevator in the hall. I stood behind her, willing my tail to stop lashing. I narrowed my eyes, as only one of the figures stood in the doorway. It was a boy, the one named Mitch.

I hissed, fury rushing the the forefront of my mind. "The nightmare and the frost kid went back!"

The boy flashed a bright light and there stood nothing. "He's transformed!" Scarlet howled, I could tell that she held malice in her tone. I flickered my eyes around the corridor and spied the open door and I raced towards it.

The boy had went inside and I saw him trying to get Pitch to his feet. I grinned, "Stay there."

His head whipped around and his eyes were wind with panic. Before he could stand up, I snapped my fingers and they disappeared. "What'd you do?" Scarlet said, catching up to me. I grinned, "I sent then to the arena, by the time we're ready the guardians should be here."

Scarlet laughed and held a globe in her hand, "This is too easy."

I frowned and then snapped my fingers and I was in the area.

We stood atop the balcony above the area's snowy floor. It was cover in snow, easily showing if blood was spilt. The walls of the arena was slick and made of ice. The spikes at the top pointed in, three prong spears. The two doors at the end connected to the palace. I stood on the balcony as the two figures in the arena stirred.

"Hey!"

Not to late guardian. I grinned and teleported Scarlet and I out of the arena.

I grinned, and stared at guardians as they approached the arena. "Hello guardians, need anything?"

 **Quill's POV**

The door opened and I stared at the two figures in the center, Pitch and Mitch. Jack was laying against my side. I whined as I heard the guardians outside talking with Scarlet and Death. I stomped on the ground and whined, willing Jack to wake up. I pounded the ground, urging Jack to wake. I could hear clashing and yelling from outside the walls.

I felt a shove of feather covered fingers and I fell in the arena. The guardians and Emily dropped from the sky, and Jack was stirring on my back. I felt Pitch's lifeless glare land on me, and I looked at his eyes.

They were a dull lifeless silver, one of tarnished metal. His eyes held no emotion, no malice. His posture was rigid, as if being controlled.

The guardians rushed over to my side, Emily dragging Mitch along. I whined for Jack to get up, I knew what Death and Scarlet were planning. I nudged Jack. He stirred and his eyes flew open. He instantly grasped the spear on the ground. I looked at him and pointed my nose at Pitch, ** _"Silvian is taking over."_**

The guardians looked at me, "Who's Silvian?" I shot a look at Pitch, **_"The one who takes over Pitch's mind and body when his eyes go silver."_**

The guardians nodded. I took my place next to Jack, and we all lined up, ready for battle.

 **Pitch's POV**

I howled in my mind, the silver eyed figure hissing. "You will never defeat me." It neared me. I summoned a weapon, and suddenly, an axe came into hand. "You will watch as I defeat the one you protected."

I hissed, I tried to take over again, it didn't work. I clutched my axe, a wave of determination swept over me. "You can never get rid of me. Death bound you to me when she took your soul!" I lunged forward, axe in hand. Silvian dodged the blow, his mechanical silver eyes turned to slits.

In the darkness of my mind, I couldn't see him, my mind, or his at the moment, was clouded in a think black fog, only his eyes shining out. "If you would like me to kill them. I'll let them off with a quick death." the figure hissed.

I growled, letting the sound through. My axe in hand, as I steadied myself for another attack. He cackled into the air, "I guess you'll never learn."

The mist cleared and I saw a figure. He was like me, except stains of blood was everywhere. There was scar over his eye, rendering him useless on the left. His eyes glowed a sickening color as he summoned a scythe to his hand.

He made the first move, swinging his scythe while managing to stay in control. I parried the attack. I lunged forward as the scythe again, swung over my head. Grim with determination and a strange feeling of 'keep Emily safe', I swung my axe.

The red and silver blade was inches from tearing at Silvian's robe. "Oh, c'mon Pitch, you're going to have to do better then that." Silvan taunted. I hesitated from one second. That was all he need to shoot forward and throw the dull end into my abdomen. I howled in pain.

The body flickered for a second, and then went rigid. I hissed, clutching my side and dropping my axe.

"Oh, I would kill you now. But it's much better to make you watch me kill her first." Silvian laughed. I cringed as I tried to regain control again, with my success. I watched as Death signaled to Silvian. I watched, as he controlled me, like he had so many times.

With a sickening twist of his wrist, he summoned a scythe and charged at the standing ground of guardians.

 **Emily's POV**

I ready my staff. The gleaming titanium staff, glowed in the moonlight. I gripped it with my two hands. He charged at me, creating a scythe made of Nightmare Sand. I blocked his blow with my staff. Everyone moved to the side, ready to bombard him with weapons. I was flickering in his eyes, until he backed up from another attack. I called to the winds mentally to give me strength.

Suddenly I heard a howl in the arena, not coming from one of the people around. I looked up at the balcony. Death was on the edge, almost leaning over the side. A large dagger was embedded in her right wing, and her blood red eyes were almost drained of life. I recognized the weapon as Scarlet's. I jumped in the air, the winds giving me enough lift to rise my light weight body up, and I looked at the scene.

Blood covered the ground. Foot prints showed someone left the scene and Death was hanging from the railings.

 _Betrayal._

I jumped back to the ground and noticed Pitch was on the ground, in a withering heap. It looked like he was fighting to gain control of something. His eyes flashed gold and then silver over and over again. I watched, in rigid shock, along with the guardians. Quill was the first one to speak.

"Betrayal." he hissed, giving Death a cold stare. I moved over the the guardians as Pitch went limp, unconscious. Quill made a move towards, him, but I paused him. I looked at him, willing myself to not stab him in the heart. I nudged him with my spear.

"We need to take him to the infirmary." I said, as I glanced at Pitch. North nodded vaguely as Quill stepped forward to pick him up. As he did that, he sunk into the shadows. I looked around. "What do we do about Death?"

Bunnymund looked at me, pure disgust written on his face, "We can leave her for the dead!"

"She won't die so easily." Jack pointed out. Bunny growled. Sandy had taken off, meeting us at the Pole as he signaled his leave. I heard the winds' opinions. "We can take her, and then put her in the eternity dungeon." I reasoned, growled, that she would team up with Jack to wipe us out.

Tooth agreed, along with everyone else. We all headed to the Pole, Death being carried by my winds.

 **xXx**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We got to see Pitch fight his internal battle, and betrayal has struck.**

 **Quill: Shout out to NutellaLover13 for favoring.**

 **Also, thanks to all those people reading! I love writing this, and I can't** **stop. I hope I can come up with a decent plot for the next chapter. Until that happens, I have nothing planed out for Chapter Nine!**

 **Again, I don't OWN anything ROTG, only my OCs! Until next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Guardian of Truth

**Emily's POV**

When we arrived at the Pole, Pitch and Death were in different infirmary rooms. North was in the room with Pitch, as he claimed to know what to do. Jack, Mitch, and I were the globe room, talking to each other.

"So, you're saying you're my sister?" Jack asked.

I nodded, "But he still you're brother. Adapted brother." I pointed to Mitch who was looked at the lights on the globe. Jack still didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyways. I looked at the glowing lights on the globe.

When Mitch tapped a light, it went out. "Mitch." I hissed, "Stop that!"

Mitch turned around. He was taking form of a wolf human hybrid. His brown tail swished in the air, and his golden fur was groomed. He didn't wear shoes, much like Jack, and his claws were at his side, "I didn't do anything."

I looked at the light beside it, and it went out. Now this was bad. Why were they going? "I think we should get the guardians." I whispered as another went out. The lights, I noticed, were in Florida. I didn't usually visit there, since they didn't need and winter air around.

Jack volunteered to get a guardian, and he came back with North. He peered at the globe, in the spot the three, now five, lights went out simultaneously. "Something iv very wrong." North said, his Russian accent sticking out.

I looked at the globe, another five lights flickered out. "What ever it is, it's getting faster." I pointed out. North looked at the globe while Tooth flew past with Sandy and Bunny hot on her trail. I stopped them and told them about the lights. "We don't need another problem mate!" Bunny complained, as another six lights went out. Mitch was staring at it, along with Jack.

"How's Pitch doing?" I asked, trying to bring the topic somewhere else. Tooth looked at me, "He's fine, just unconscious." Tooth murmured and peered at the globe. Nine more lights went out. I gasped, as Tooth stuttered in the air, for a second. I didn't consult her, she didn't need to be worried, I hoped. Mitch turned into a bird and flew to the top of the globe. "Mitch!" I warned.

He flew back down, "There aren't any lights up top." I rolled my eyes playfully, "That's because no one lives there." Jack giggled. I stared up at the door of the infirmary. "I'm going to check on him." I whispered as ten more lights dimmed.

 **Moon's POV**

I sent one of my moonbeams down to earth before the sun came up, he needed to be made a guardians tonight. I saw through the moonbeam's eyes, shinning light around the area before going through the window. I glanced around before shining at the figure on the bed. I knew he still had some good in him, I just needed to wait at the right time. The lanky legs of the moonbeam touched the floor.

If he wasn't made tonight, the guardians might fall.

The lights were going out.

I made the moonbeam step forward until I was right next to the figure on the bed. His black cloak was still on. I started the guardian ceremony. I remembered the quotes and rituals, like it was yesterday.

"Today you will be made a guardian. To protect the children of the world, to harness the magical element of childhood. And stand by with others, to face the threat of the future. Will you accept guardian hood?"

The figure gave a slight nod, as if to know what was going on. I took that as a yes, and finished the ceremony. The figure glowed for a few seconds before returning to it's previous state. "You are now the guardian of truth, protect the children of the world." I whispered. I had the moonbeam leave the room and return to my domain.

It nodded to me, and I knew I had done my part, now it was up to them.

 **Quill's POV**

I was sitting outside the infirmary door, sleeping in one of the shadows. Emily had flew up the stairs, and I decided to wake up and see what they were doing. I followed Emily into the room. She glanced at Pitch. "He'll be alright, right?" Emily asked me.

 _ **"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's done worse."**_ I responded, sneaking at glance at the figure on the bed. Emily looked again, and headed out. I slipped into the shadows and emerged in the globe room, and something caught my attention.

 _ **"You guys are aware that the lights are going out."**_ I pointed out, observing a huge chunk of lights missing from Florida and Alabama. Bunny nodded, "We don't know what is mate. It's got to be another bloody spirits giving us a hard time."

I chuckled and observed the wave of dimness sweeping over Georgia and South Carolina. ** _"You think it might be Scarlet?"_** I mussed, watching the globe. Sandy made two sand signs, one a check and one an 'X'.

"What ever it is, we need to do something fast." Jack said, observing Tooth's wings. It was brought to my attention that her wings were drained of their usual color. I frowned, _**"We better move on it now."**_

"Okay, ve go now." North declared, already heading to the sleigh. _ **"It's heading towards Burgess."**_ I hissed between teeth. "What ever's doing this is going after the kids." Emily brought up.

 _ **"Do we bring Pitch along?"**_ I asked. Before Bunny could state all the reasons he shouldn't come along, North answered, "Vhy not!"

Bunny growled as I headed up to the room Pitch was staying in. I told them we could meet them there once I got Pitch on his feet.

I shadow traveled into the room and appeared on the other side. The bed was placed towards the right wall of the door, in the center. There was also a medicine cabinet in the left corner of the room. An oak table with a dimmed lamp was next the the bed, and Pitch was sleeping, his figure curled up in a tight ball.

He wasn't dreaming. That was odd, he usually had nightmares, ironically. I clopped forward, the wood creaking under my pressure. _ **"Pitch?!"**_ I hissed whispered.

The figure ih the bed flipped over, now he was sprawled all over his bed, arms hanging at the side. I grinned, ** _"PITCH!"_** Said figure shot up in his bed. _ **"Boo!"**_ I whispered into his ear, playfully.

Pitch almost jumped five feet in the air, grains of nightmare sand flying off his robe. I grinned, as Pitch turned, golden eyes glowing in the dim light. "Death's god!" he howled as I exploding into a fit of laughter.

"Why did you do that?!" Pitch growled, surveying his surroundings. _**"Well, you were sleeping. I needed someone to test my skills on."**_ I grinned, as Pitch shot daggers with his eyes. He sighed and got out of the bed. "What happened?" Pitch asked, rubbing his head.

 _ **"I don't know. But listen, we need your help to defend the kids!"**_ Quill said, shoving Pitch towards the shadows. "What?" he sputtered. "Why would I do anything like that?" Pitch said, trying to slow my frantic pushing.

 _ **"Just help. Please! The kids."**_ I whispered, willing my golden eyes to form tears in the form of nightmare sand. Pitch looked at me, his posture slackened a bit. "Fine." he huffed as I dragged him in the shadows with me.

I grinned as we emerged into the neighborhood in Burgess. "Softy." I whispered. Pitch didn't catch the hint as he formed a weapon. The sand wrapped around his hand, not sure what to form. Finally it decided on an axe. One that seemed more familiar then it looked.

Pitch held it in his hand and put on a face of confident. I scanned the area looking for others. **_"Hello?"_** I called, seeing that the streets were empty. It was almost morning.

A laugh filled the cold crisped air. This laugh was filled with malice. **_"Show yourself!"_** I howled over the breeze that swept the street. The cold air seemed to wrap around us, protecting us from what ever was out there.

"I see you've come. What will you do when _I_ show you what I have!" The voice cackled.

A figure emerged from the alleyway. It was Scarlet. Her eyes were bloodshot, holding a hint of woody brown. A mix of blood and wood. Her dress was blood red, the edges tipped with black. Her shoes were replaced with heels, pitch black. Her pale arms held someone.

"Jamie!" Pitch whispered. He involuntarily, released his grip a tiny bit, and tightened it. "Let him go!" Pitch howled, taking a step towards the figure. Scarlet laughed, the eyes showing off their cruel mixture. "Do you think it's that easy?" Scarlet yowled, "And the guardians aren't here to protect you."

I snorted, _ **"They'll be here in time. Besides, we can take you."**_

Scarlet laughed into the air. "Okay, then let's tango."

 **xXx**

 **And here we have, chapter nine! I am pleased to say, that this isn't the end. Not by a long shot. So expect more chapters coming up.**

 **On another note. As you may know, school is starting up.** **Tomorrow is the first day, and I will not be able to write as much FanFiction. I will try my hardest to keep writing, but let's face it, I just don't have enough time for EVERYTHING! I will try, because I love FanFiction, but I'm not going to be able to write 24/7.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I don't own anything, I only own my OCs. Thanks for reading! And until next time (Because there IS going to be a next time), bye!**

 **~Aqua**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Spirit of Blood

Pitch narrowed his eyes, the golden orbs turning to slits. Quill looked at him, was it him, or did he glow white? Pitch darted, with unnatural speed, and slashed his axe at Scarlet.

Scarlet sashayed to the side, just inches from the axe head. Her grip loosened on Jamie, and he fell to the ground. Scarlet didn't seem to care at all, and a sword formed in her hands, the red blade and hilt reflected the moon and sunlight. The both gave vicious battle cries and charged.

Quill urged Jamie over, so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. Jamie seemed reluctant. Quill snorted, ** _"I'm not going to hurt you."_**

Jamie growled, "I don't know that."

 _ **"Would you rather get pummeled by an axe, slashed by a sword, or risk standing on the side with a friendly nightmare?"**_ Quill huffed. Jamie looked at the two battling figures, and decided he didn't want to die. He walked over to Quill. "Why's Pitch. Like, um." Jamie asked, gesturing to the two battling spirits.

 ** _"I can-"_** Quill started before the Guardians arrived. I looked at them, **_"What took so long?!"_**

Sandy made an image of a hybrid owl. He spotted Jamie and waved. Bunny glared at Scarlet, who was now dodging Pitch slashed. They're footing never missing a step.

North pulled out his sabers, "I van do vhis." North walked towards them, and was instantly knocked down. A large dome had been placed over them. It shimmered a bright red, then white, and them disappeared. Bunny looked at it, "What was that mate?"

Quill shook his head, ** _"I don't know, but Pitch's acting weird."_**

Tooth fluttered over to Jamie, "Are you all right?"

Jamie shook his head, "I guess. Can someone explain this?" His hands pointed to Jack, Pitch, Scarlet, Quill, Emily, and Mitch.

 ** _"Later."_** Quill snorted.

The Guardians and the others were forced to watch Pitch battle Scarlet.

Scarlet was howling curses as Pitch gained ground on her. Pitch's eyes glowed an unruly while color. He approached, and brought down his axe. Scarlet rolled to the left and got up, her sword raised above her head as she rushed Pitch.

Pitch blocked Scarlet with his axe, the two weapons scattering sparks on the ground. Pitch grunted, and took two steps to the right, and swung his axe again. This time it struck Scarlet in the side.

Red liquid dotted the ground as Scarlet gave a yell. Pitch grit his teeth together, one thought in his mind, repeating over and over again. Scarlet glared at him, clutching her side.

"You'll pay for this!" Scarlet roared as she swung her sword again. Pitch didn't have time to move out of the way, and he howled. It echoed around the streets, empty except for the spirits.

Pitch's eyes now glowed a full white and pale yellow. Scarlet laughed, it was laced with malice and pain. She stood up, and blood wings unfurled. blood dripped onto the ground. She unfolded it, and shot up into the air. Pitch followed, calling a nightmare to aid him.

The Guardians looked up at the two battling spirits.

Pitch and Scarlet spiraled each other, cracking sounds could be heard. Sparks flew, as the two spirits fought. Pitch growled, knowing he could very well die from what he was about the do. Instincts taking over. He stood up on the nightmare and jumped.

He lunged at Scarlet, knocking her out of the air. They plunged through the air. Pitch brought his axe down on Scarlet's wing. She howled into the air, blood covering the two spirits. Scarlet managed to grip her sword, and stab Pitch.

It hit him in the side of the torso. Jack gasped, clutching his side. Memories flooded around them, in the form of mist. The transformation was complete. Jack yelled as the two plunging spirits hit the ground, Pitch landing onto of Scarlet. A heap of feathers and nightmare sand. The axe slipped out of Pitch's hands, making a clattering sound on the ground.

Jack gasped, still withering on the ground. His hair slowly turned the oak color to a snow white. Memories flooded back in, the flood gates had opened. Jack was getting his memories back.

Tooth gasped, and reached her hand to try and comfort the spirit as he laid limp. Quill looked awestruck. His golden eyes darting to and fro. Jamie had gasped, and went to sit next to the winter spirit. North wanted to help, but Bunny stopped him, "He'll wake up."

Sandy nodded in agreement. Emily and Mitch however looked over to the spirits that that just recently been in battle. "We need to get them to the Pole."

* * *

Dust sat in the library, not knowing of the Guardians absents. He heard them come back however, and put down the spirit book. He walked out of the large library room, and the scene frightened him.

Pitch was being carried by Quill, his side was bloody and it dripped onto his floor. His eyes were closed, unconscious, and he was barely breathing. Dust hurried over the where they were.

"What happened?" Dust whispered. Bunny frowned, "I don't know mate."

Jack was sleeping next to Pitch. Quill was leaning over the two, his golden eyes were worried. "Ve need to take Pitch to da infirmary room." North said comming over. I noticed Emily and Mitch were missing.

Quill took Pitch and slipped into the shadows, going the the infirmary room. I looked at Jack, "His hair's white."

Bunny nodded, "That's what worries me mate. When Pitch and Scarlet fell from the air, Scarlet disappeared, and only left a few bloody feathers behind." Dust glanced over to Jack, Tooth now sitting next to him. Sandy was also hovering over them, worried for the youngest member.

Dust glanced at the shadows, as Quill emerged. The owl hybrid walked over to him, "I need to show you something."

Quill looked at him, concerned. He followed anyways, as Dust walked to the library. He walked over the my reading corner. "Here." the red spirit said, flipping the pages of the spirits book. Dust stopped in the section that read, 'Guardians'.

 ** _"North. Sandy. Tooth. Bunnymund. Jack. And Pitch."_** Quill gasped as he read the names off the page. Dust flipped to Pitch's page. "See this!"

Quill's eyes skimmed the page.

 _The Guardian of Truth, also known as the Nightmare King. The most recent Guardian, made by the Man in Moon. Nothing else is identifiable._

Quill frowned, _**"That's why! I know why Pitch had extra power. He was using what was left of his fear."**_

It was Dust's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

 ** _"When he was still the Nightmare King, he gathered fear. When he became a guardian, he used the rest of the fear."_** Quill explained, the nightmare becoming giddy. Dust nodded, "Okay."

Quill neighed, **_"We have to tell the Guardians."_**

* * *

Jack woke up, remembering everything. His head flicked around, taking his his surroundings. "Hello?"

"Jack!"

A female spirit jumped at Jack, pushing them over, and now Jack was laying on the ground. "Emily!"

Emily grinned, she didn't care how he remembered, just that he did.

Jack twisted around in time to see North and Tooth.

"Jack!" Tooth chirped, flying over the winter spirit, currently being bombarded with other spirits. "North!" Jack yelled, getting into a sitting possession. North smiled, "Do you know what happened?"

Jack nodded, "I think."

Emily grinned, "So." Emily teased, "You remember?"

Jack thought, "You're really my sister?!"

Emily nodded vigorously. Mitch was walking by and saw Jack away. He turned into a wolf and bounded into the room, jumping onto Jack.

Jack laughed as Mitch licked Jack's face and transformed out of his wolf form. "Where's Bunny and Sandy?" Jack asked, looking for the other Guardians.

Tooth fluttered over to the the ground, "I think they're out."

Jack nodded, and spotted the nightmare with an owl hybrid. Jack frowned, but then remembered. Quill entered the room with Dust hot on his trail. "Hi Jack." Dust waved. Jack looked around, and waved.

 _ **"Okay, so, hi Jack, we found something!"**_ Quill said excitedly.

Dust nodded, pulling out the spirit book. "See, look at this." Dust pointed at the page with the guardians. Jack peered at it curiously and then glanced at Quill, and then bursted out laughing.

 _ **"Oh, we should've seen this coming."**_ Quill groaned.

Before everyone else had the chance to see, Dust flipped to another page. This one said, "The Children of Death. The Spirit of Blood."

"Is that Scarlet?" Bunny asked, picking up the book. Dust nodded, "Yeah. That's how Jack got his memories back!" Quill looked at the picture closely, ** _"She has new powers."_**

"And so does Pitch." Mitch added, snickering. Quill rolled his eyes, "Yeah um, we have news."

Tooth, North, and Jack looked at Quill and Dust expectantly. Mitch and Emily looked at each other, not knowing what was going on. Quill scoffed the floor, **_"Erm. How do we say this."_**

"PitchisaGuardianbecuasethemaninthemoonmadehimtheguardianoftruth!" Dust rushed out. He was panting, and Quill looked at him. Tooth looked at Dust, "Speak more. Clearly."

Dust took a deep breath, "Pitch is a Guardians!"

Everyone in the room just about jumped at the news. Quill rolled his eyes, again, as the two older guardians argued about whatever. Jack looked at Dust, "Uh, really?"

Quill rolled his eyes, everyone was occupied with something. His gaze shifted towards the infirmary room, and spotted a shadow moving. Quill decided to follow it, seeing as he wasn't needed.

* * *

 _And that was chapter 10! Woo. *Faints*_

 _I think that was the most I've written in a short amount of time. I tried out 3rd POV, and I'd like to know if you like 3rd POV better, or can I make my 3rd POV writing better. Please, I need feedback! So congrats on everyone who survived the first day of school, I certainly loved it!_

 _Before I go, I don't own anything, just my OCs. Thanks for reading, and until next time!_

 _~Aqua_


	11. Chapter 11 - Dreyfus

Quill stalked Pitch through the dark hallways. Pitch was walking, sticking to the shadows. Quill tried to be quiet, but ended up tripping on a flap of carpet, and cast Pitch's attention on him. Pitch's gold eyes shifted from ahead, to the sprawling Nightmare on the ground. "Following someone?" Pitch asked, his cool expression worried Quill. _**"Uh, yeah."**_ Quill muttered while trying to figure out what Pitch was hiding.

 _ **"We need to talk."**_ Quill said.

"What?" Pitch ask, obviously taken back by the question.

 _ **"You know what I mean."**_ Quill said, getting up.

Pitch growled, gritting his teeth together. _ **"It's about what happened on-"** _ Quill started before Pitch flicked his gaze at him.

"I know!" Pitch growled.

 _ **"Subborn."**_ Quill muttered.

Pitch glared, "Do you know what it is?"

Quill pondered the question, he hadn't really thought about it. His mind raced back to the time he watch Pitch battle Scarlet. The moonlight. The axe. The lack of silver. Quill, stomped his hoof, _**"Silvian's gone!"**_

Pitch looked up, "Not really." he whispered.

Quill looked at him, his gold orbs narrowing at Pitch's. _ **"What do you mean."**_

"Something else. The powers." Pitch murmured.

Quill thought, maybe it had something to do with the moon. Quill looked up at the skylight at the end of the hallway. _Did he have the answers we need?_ Quill didn't noticed Pitch stumble, he only heard the loud rumble of the earth.

"Something's-" Pitch started before howling into the air. Quill looked at him, concerned. His eyes narrowed into slits, but not turning silver. The nightmare smelt something, fear. The world was being overloaded with a large amount of fear. And Pitch, still being the Nightmare King couldn't handle it.

He glanced around, and then heard another blood curling scream. It wasn't Pitch, he was limp, howling in little burst of fear, it was different. The scream of Death.

He jumped into the shadows, and emerged in the infirmary where Death was being held. Quill huffed, _**"What is this racket your making?!"**_

Death twisted her head, "DEATH!"

Quill's eyes narrowed. Death's wings twitched, tangling in the white sheets. "Spirits. Two. Torture!" Death whimpered, her breath coming out in gasps, his wings falling limp. The air was filled with tension, and her claws were tearing at the bed. The wooden frame being scratched.

Quill frowned, _**"Where?"**_

"Crow's Isle!" Death howled.

Quill nodded, and the hopped back into the shadows with Pitch. Pitch was lying on the ground his breath coming out in gasps. **_"Are you okay?"_**

Pitch growled, "I can feel the fear."

Quill looked at the carpet, _**"Death told me it's coming from two spirits."**_

Pitch shot him a look that could kill. "Why would you believe a bastard like her?"

 _ **"Because she was telling the truth."**_ Quill snapped.

Pitch snorted and stood up, still stumbling a little. "I don't belong here." he muttered. I shot him a glare, and saw his face fall. Of course, being around his enemies was a little, uncomfortable. Quill had gotten used to it, but Pitch was a bit different.

Pitch and Quill walked towards the globe room. While Pitch stood by the rails, Quill bounded downstairs. **_"Jack!"_**

Jack looked around, "Quill, where'd you go?!"

Quill shook his head, _**"Gather every-"**_

Another rumble shook the ground. This time the two wood and gold door flew open, snow pouring into the room. The flurries flew in the room, guided by another Winter Spirit. Pitch shadow traveled down stairs. He looked at Jack, and then at the blizzard that had blew the doors opened. the doors flapped in the wind.

"It's another Winter Spirit." Jack said.

"Another problem mate?"

Quill turned a full circle. He hadn't realized the Guardians were there. Pitch had obviously seen them already, and leaned calmly against the wall, despite everyone around.

 _ **"We need to go to Crow's Island!"**_ Quill interrupted.

North shook his head, "Unfortunately ves."

Quill looked at Pitch, and then at North, _**"Is there something you guys are hiding from me?"**_

"Crow's Island belongs two spirits. Crow and someone else. The other spirit isn't known, but the island is named after Crow a Winter Spirit." Pitch said. Tooth nodded, "It's dangerous. Even for Jack. Crow's a major winter spirit."

Sandy nodded, creating an image of a small snowflake, and it blowing away by another one. "Sandman's right Jack." Pitch added, sneaking in a grin at Bunny. Quill twisted his foot, _**"What about the two spirits?"**_

"Is it worth it?"

Ugh, Quill hated when people snuck up on them. Emily and Mitch stood behind Pitch.

 ** _"We can see. I'll go with Pitch."_** Quill volunteered.

Mitch looked at Jack, "Jack?"

Jack nodded, "I'm a winter spirit after all."

"But-" Tooth said, reaching her hand out instinctively. Bunny blocked her, "Me too mate."

North agreed, and Sandy nodded grimly. Tooth was forced to agree, outnumbered. Emily took at peak at the globe. Most of he west side of North America and part of South America were out.

"What about the lights?" Emily asked.

Quill looked up, _**"We don't know where Scarlet is, so right now, we wait."**_

Mitch nodded, and turned into a snow leopard. Pitch stood there, off to the side. Jack gripped his staff. Quill snorted, _**"Let's go!"**_

* * *

A spirit with white hair and glowing brown eyes glared at two spirits. His fists clenched in a ball. "Why did you do it?!"

The winter spirit was wearing a blue and white shirt, and brown pants, cut at the bottom. His darker skin and piercing brown eyes showed his dominance. His feet were bare, and his silky white cape billowed behind him. His black eyes was stuck up, and combed to the side.

The spirits in front of him was different. He glowed a strange orange, bit dimmed slightly. His hair was an orange, black, and brown mix. His green pale eyes showed fear. The tattered red and orange chest plate was stained with ash. His leggings were a burnt torn brown, and he wore yellow and brown boots. There was a flame embed into the side. The dimmed rings of gold on his arms weren't glowing it's usually color, along with the owner's eyes.

"Speak!" the winter spirit bellowed, shoving his foot down onto the other spirit. "Dreyfus!"

The spirit looked up, "I didn't cause the fire!"

"Now, that's where you're wrong!" the winter spirit howled, his yell echoing off the icy glacier of Crow's Island.

"Crow!" the spirit reasoned.

"I don't want any of that Dreyfus!" the spirit named 'Crow' yelled.

Dreyfus flinched, expecting to be hit.

Crow scowled, "Scarlet!"

A flash of feathery and red appeared next to Crow. "Are you sure you saw him almost burn down a building with a family of two in it?"

Scarlet grinned, showing all her bloody teeth. This made Dreyfus angry, Scarlet had taken his friend and him to Crow, who believed Scarlet. Dreyfus knew Scarlet had started the fire, and saw the other spirits gathering around the house.

"If you don't admit the truth Dreyfus, I'll have to punish you." Crow announced, creating a ball of ice in his hands.

Dreyfus refused, he hated ice, but he disliked injustice more. A burning anger grew deep within him, he knew Crow was his friend. Scarlet had tricked him. "Crow you have to believe me!" Dreyfus tried to reason with them.

Scarlet growled, she raised her foot and pounded the ground, making the ground shake and cracking the ice. Crow shot her a glare. "Don't do that."

"Traitor!" Scarlet howled at Dreyfus. She shot an orb of red dust at him. Dreyfus dodged to the left, being burnt at the edges. "Crow!" Dreyfus yelled as he watched his friend form a ball of ice. "I'm sorry." Crow muttered.

Dreyfus awaited his fate, closing his eyes. But it didn't come. Instead he saw Crow stop. "I can't do this."

Scarlet hummed, "What?!"

Crow glared, studying her figure and posture. "Zola." he muttered. Dreyfus recognized the name. That was the spirit he heard scream. "I said I can't kill him." "But he's the traitor!" Scarlet howled.

Crow narrowed his eyes. In all his centuries of living, he had never seen a better lier. Yet here he was, believing what came out Scarlet's mouth. Maybe she was better when she was the spirit of lost memories. Now she was corrupted.

"You killed Zola!" Crow howled, the winds picking up, a storm starting. Crow couldn't have believed he could have been fooled. Zola had been left alone to watch over the Bennetts', and the next thing that happened was Scarlet coming to him that his closest friend had killed him. He had almost killed him.

Scarlet grinned, "And so what if it did?" She twirled a sword in hand. She had found the fire spirit spying on her, and he battle with Pitch. It was his fault for interfering. Scarlet grinned.

Crow was about to jumped, when Scarlet jumped the other way, straight at Dreyfus. "Dreyfus!" Crow howled. To late. Scarlet was already on him, and pressing the sword to his through. Fear was flowing off the spirit in waves, the rings on his arm going dimmer and dimmer with each second. "One move and I kill him." Scarlet yowled.

 _Bang!_

An icy bullet shot the sword from Scarlet's hand. I looked up and saw five figures. One was a horse made out of black sand. Another one was a winter spirit. Crow hadn't realized there were others. Another one was a bunny like kangaroo. The last one was a large snow leopard. And the last one, Crow realized, was the Nightmare King.

Crow almost stumbled to the ground if the winter spirit hadn't saved his friend. Crow raced over to Dreyfus, "Are you okay?!"

Dreyfus coughed, "Not really." Crow realized his rings were near out. Crow back up, and looked around. The snow leopard had came over. "Hold on, I can help." it spoke. A flash of light, and in the place of the leopard was a small dragon with red and orange scales. His green eyes narrowed at the figure, and breathed fire on Dreyfus.

I instantly reached forward on instinct. I pulled back as the heat licked at my hand. I held it, and watch his rings light up. "Thanks." I muttered. I watched the Nightmare King yell at Scarlet. I wanted to join in, curse at her for tricking me. The winter spirit walked over to me.

"You're Crow?"

Crow nodded, his black, feather like hair shaking around. "I guess I know why. I'm Jack."

"Any chance that guy over there is on our side?" Crow asked hopefully.

Pitch could over hear the two conversing, but tried to ignore. Ignoring the fear however, was like ignoring a blasting siren in your ears. It kept going, but less since the fire spirit wasn't being threatened.

"Idiot!" Scarlet hissed, her sword flying back into her hand.

Pitch growled, "You shouldn't have tricked him. I'm very good at tracking lies." Pitch taunted.

"The only think you're good at attracting in nothing!" Scarlet spat.

Pitch gritted his teeth, "Says the one who can't decide on a spirit to be!"

"Looser!"

"Wanna-be!"

"Fool!"

"Traitor!"

Crow shifted his attention to the two bickering spirits, noting that Scarlet had formed her sword behind her back. She raised it, and before Pitch could reached, Crow had an ice bow formed and had fired at Scarlet, aiming for her leg.

Pitch shot a Crow a nod, and Crow lowered the bow. Scarlet was howling in pain, clutching her bleeding knee.

Crow noticed the horse again, and the bunny speaking to Pitch. Crow walked over. Jack and Mitch came by with a healed Dreyfus. "This is Crow!" Jack announced. Crow nodded, and directed his attention to Scarlet. Or where she used to be.

"Gone again!" Bunny howled, kicking the ice. Crow huffed, "Good timing Pitch."

Quill spoke up, **_"Crow, what was happening?"_**

Crow looked up, and noticed that time had flew fast, it was almost sun high. Crow explained the whole situation, introduced Dreyfus and himself. "At least your not as bad as North says mate." Bunny said, rubbing his hands together.

"You to kangaroo." Crow laughed. Bunny growled, "I take back everything I said." Pitch and Quill had cracked up, and even Dreyfus had introduced himself. "I guess any myths going around about me?" Pitch grinned.

"Pff, beside the one where you come after innocent children." Crow laughed at Pitch's 'hurt' face. Jack looked up, "We should get back."

"Let's use my tunnels now! I hate riding on nightmares." Bunny announced. Jack shrugged, "I liked it!"

"At least someone does." Pitch huffed. Dreyfus and Mitch agreed to something, and Crow looked over. "How about we fly on fire?"

Bunny instantly shook his head, and the two winter spirits frowned. "How old are you Dreyfus?" Jack asked. Dreyfus counted in his head, "1000 years old? Give to take."

"Pff, I'm _way_ older." Crow gloated. "All hail the mighty first winter spirit." Jack said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure Mitch and Jack are youngest." Quill said, "And Pitch is the oldest."

"Yeah."

Bunny looked at Pitch, while he looked at the sky. "Okay, let's go back to the Pole."

"Could I come? I'm pretty sure Scarlet would kill me next time she see's me." Crow asked, Dreyfus being quiet as usual. Bunny nodded, "I guess. More spirits mate."

Quill nodded, and they all got onto nightmares except Jack and Crow. "You can fly?" Jack asked, rising into the air with the others. "All winter spirits can. And that's why they call me Crow!" Crow grinned. Crow like wings spread from his back, they shimmered and gleamed in the air, unlike real crows. He rose in the air and follow the rest to the Pole.

* * *

 **And welcome to chapter 11. The chapter that I stayed up to 11:30 to write. I know authors have stayed up later, but I'm really tired because I had school today! Cheer to the second week of school and a three or four day weekend! Woo, we made it, (I don't know) many weeks to go!**

 **I don't own anyone, only Dreyfus, Crow, Quill, Mitch, Emily, and Scarlet, the name we use to much. I don't know if Crow Island is own by anyone, but I guess that's mine too. Just get the facts right, I DON'T own ROTG. I only own my OCs, and made up places.**

 **Also, if anyone wants a backstory on the inspiration for Dreyfus's name, I just finished reading a really good book, and it's about the Dreyfus Affair. If you want more info, you can go look up Dreyfus Affair on wiki.**

 **Thanks for reading, and like always, see ya next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	12. Chapter 12 - Kindle Fire

When the spirits made it back to the pole they were surprised there wasn't one. Crow and Jack landed exactly where the pole should've stood. "I swear it was here!" Jack said, dragging the tip of his foot across the snow. Crow looked at the snowy banks. What was weird was that the ground was specked with black ash, but there wasn't any proof of a fire.

"I don't know where the guardians are mate." Bunny reported, still shivering in the snow. Drefus stood to the side, uncomfortable in the chilly winter air. Jack clutched is staff, "Has Scarlet been here?"

Pitch shook his head, "It looks like a fire spirit."

Dreyfus froze at this, and look down to the dragon sitting next to him. Mitch hadn't spoken his ideas, worried for Emily. Crow growled, "What ever fire spirit was here, they must've been really powerful to only leave ashes."

"Scarlet has to be working with others!" Bunny said, shifting on his feet. Dreyfus went to go stand next to the Bunny, in an effort to warm him. Bunny stopped moving as soon as Dreyfus came within five feet.

"If Scarlet's behind everything then I'm pushing her the next time we meet." Crow announced, his feathery black wings curled up and folded. Jack looked at Quill, "We have to spit up if we want to know where they went."

 ** _"Tooth Palace?"_** Quill suggested.

Pitch shrugged, "Me and Quill can check Burgess while everyone else can go check the Tooth Palace."

Everyone in the area shrugged and they each took some way out of the area in search of the Guardians and the spirits.

* * *

After Quill and Pitch reformed form the shadows, they had looked for clues. It took a few hours, of endless suffering form boredom, but they had finally find a feather laying in an alley.

The feather was laying flat in the alleyway. The shadows were pressed against it, despite it being day time. The blood covered the feather, the already scarlet feather dyed a deep bloody red. It was laid in a three inch wide pool of blood. Pitch stepped towards it when they saw it.

He picked it up, the blood falling off the feather in a slick like motion. Quill growled, ** _"It's covered in ash."_**

Pitch shook the feather lightly, and surly, ash came flying off the feather in large clumps. The ash littered the ground in dots. **_"Do you know the fire spirit working with Scarlet?"_**

Pitch muttered, looking around, "If I didn't I would've strangled them by now."

Quill looked up, and surely he saw a glimpse of light. _**"I saw something."**_ he hissed between his teeth as he moved forward and rose up in the air. Pitch caught up to him, and standing on top a building.

She wore a white cream dress. It came down to her knees, and the edges were burnt. Her slightly dark skinned legs and feet were planted firmly on the ground. She wore white yellow cream shoes, with the snapper to hold them together. Her dress had sleeves that came up to her wrists, where were clutched together behind her back in a innocent pose. her facial features, were soft. Her pale orange eyes we sweet, and her perfect nose and white teeth were smiling. Her red flowing hair was down, and almost resembled fire. It also had a fire shaped clip attached near her forehead.

"Who are you?" Pitch seethed, a weapon already taking form in his hands.

"Awe, are you going to hurt an innocent child." The fire spirit teased, her teeth reflecting the sunlight.

Quill growled, _**"Then move child."**_

The fire spirit's eyes lit up, "Don't call me that!"

Her two hand came above her head, and with it was a large dagger. the hilt was a worn leather, wrapped around some orange metals. The dagger was a gleaming silver with speckles of blood. Before Pitch or Quill could react, she had zipped forward and caught Quill on the leg.

Quill howled in pain, the cut a bit deep. Quill grit his teeth, and tried to balance on his three remaining legs, unsuccessful. "Oh come on, you're stronger then that!"

"Who are you!" Pitch howled, a slight breeze picking up in the area.

"Awe, what a shame you don't know me. I'm Kindle Fire." The fire spirit proclaimed, her hair waving in the breeze, "And I'm no child."

Pitch clutch his hands around his new weapon, the familiar power surging around him. Although it seemed to be weaker, Pitch felt it vibrate in the air.

He clutched his axe. Kindle looked shocked, "Awe, but I wanted to play with the horse first."

Pitch grit his teeth at the child like tone. Before he could attack, Kindle slipped around him, and jumped at Quill. Quill sidestepped to the side, despite his injury. Unfortunately, Kindle was faster, and caught Quill of guard. She sidestepped with him, and tripped him.

Quill landed on the ground with a thump, _**"You're going to pay for this!"**_ Quill grunted. Kindle laughed, childish. "I don't think so horsy."

Pitch growled, "Get away from him."

"Is the tall guy defending horsy?" Kindle asked, all innocent and kind. Her orange eyes widened. Pitch growled at himself and then stepped to the side into a shadow. Kindle almost let out a laugh, but Pitch emerged from the shadows on the roof right behind her.

Kindle jumped, and shot flames from her hands. Pitch had to duck from being burnt. Quill in the meantime had gotten back on four legs, not placing a lot of pressure on his front left hoof.

"Gimmicky move you have there shadow man!" Kindle laughed as Pitch swung his axe. He missed two inches from her cheek.

"Pff, I can do better."

Kindle let a loose burst of fire from her hands a Pitch. Pitch ducked, but after he had be singed on his right hand. He clutched his burnt appendage and growled. He dropped the axe, it bursting into sand on the ground. Pitch growled and then had an idea.

Nightmares began to form around Pitch, them take a similar style shape and size to Quill's.

"Can you go against this?" Pitch smirked at Kindle whimpered in a bit of fear. Before Pitch could order the Nightmares to charge, feathers burst on the ground and Scarlet stood there standing next to Kindle.

"Hello Pitch, we meet again." Scarlet hissed, her brown and blood red eyes narrowing.

Pitch growled, his only focus on Scarlet. He dismissed everything around him. His loyal, yet not really, nightmares surround him, "I can take you out!" Scarlet looked astonished, and then tilted her head, amused.

"Bring it then."

* * *

Quill watched at Pitch and Scarlet charged at each other. The air seemed charged with electricity when weapons met and sparks flew.

Quill turned to Kindle, before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He growled, worried that something was going to happen. He searched the roof top for Kindle.

Pitch and Scarlet didn't stay on top of the building for long. Soon after axe and sword met, and sparks flew, Pitch jumped, knocking Scarlet off the building. The fell into the streets.

Now, the average person wouldn't have seen the two spirits fighting, or the destruction they made. But one boy happened to be watching from his window in disbelief.

Pitch growled as Scarlet grinned, "Good move."

Pitch held his reformed axe. The nightmares were swirling in the skies, ready to strike on Pitch's command. Power flew off Scarlet, in waves. She grinned, "I guess getting rid of children's believe powers me hum?"

"Sick bastard!" Pitch howled trying to dart forward and catch Scarlet off guard, however she kept moving to the sides.

"I believe that's Kindle's job." Scarlet said, grinning. Pitch couldn't help a glance up at the roof. Bad move, Scarlet swooped in the side, and hit Pitch in the side. Blood spilled onto the ground, and Pitch yelled.

Quill a top the roof was busy with Kindle. She kept shooting bolts of flames at him, and she radiated a powerful heat the prevented him from get closed. Soon, Quill gave up, and lifted off the ground.

Kindle rose to, "Is the horsy scared of a little flame?"

Quill grunted, and almost fell out of the air as a fire bolt shot past him.

Pitch on the ground was backing against a wall. Scarlet approached him, her bloody crusted sword raised above his head. Pitch had an idea, and sank into the shadows as Scarlet brought her sword down on brick, making sparks.

Pitch came up behind Scarlet and hissed, bringing his nightmare sand as down on her. Her dress tore, and Scarlet screeched in the air. Blood spray on the ground. Her eyes pulsed, a bloody wood color. She hissed, "I'll get you for that!"

Pitch laughed, "And how do you propose that?"

Scarlet grinned, "Like this!"

She dashed forward, catching Pitch of guard and tripped him. Quickly, she shot her foot out and pounded it on Pitch's left arm. He howled in pain as a crunching sound echoed around the air. Scarlet smirked.

Kindle watch overhead, a disarmed Quill whimpering on top of the roof. "Looks like master needs help."

Kindle jumped down, slowed by her fire catching.

"Let's see, there are so many ways for you to die!" Kindle grinned, her teeth glimmering in the light. The nightmare huffed, the leader noticing their master. They decided to fall. It was to late though, as Kindle turned and splashed fire in the sky. The nightmares howled as they turned to nightmares sand.

Quill hissed, still unable to move. He whimpered as his hind legs kicked the ground in vain.

"I say we end him here." Scarlet hissed and kicked Pitch in disgust.

Kindle laughed, sounding like a hyena. "Let's." Pitch growled as Kindle's hand glowed a deep bloody red. Pitch managed to stand on his legs, his broken arm handing limply at his side.

Before he could do anything, Kindle sprayed fire at Pitch, leaving him with several burns. He howled, in pain as the fire licked at his clothes. Kindle laughed manically, and Scarlet smirked, unsheathing her sword.

As Kindle continued to shoot fire, she took a stance, and looked around and smiled at Quill who was standing at the edge, just getting his feeling back. He jumped, and Scarlet threw the sword.

Pitch let out an earsplitting screech as the sword found it's mark. Kindle hushed the fire, and Pitch fell to the ground, his golden eyes dim, and his charged body scared.

 _Pitch was dead._

* * *

 _And there we have it, the best cliff hanger I've done in all my months of writing! I really want everyone's feed back, and I tried to be as murderous as I could._

 _So you know, Pitch is one of my favorite characters. Keep that in your mind._

 _Okay, shout outs to SomeoneKnew for review and stay with me through the turmoil of events. I really hope the threw a wrench at everyone._

 _Also need to thank Luna, the other writer on this account for inspiration, design, and personality. Also, anyone get Kindle Fire's joke? Anyone?_

 _And lastly, thank you Dusky from NightClan for giving me ideas on how to properly murder someone!_

 _Also, THANK YOU FOR 559 views! I loved everyone, and I love this story! I_ _absolutely love FanFiction, and I'm really glad Luna introduced me to it! Thank you everyone!_

 _I really need you guys feedback, this is my first time make a major cliff hanger and river twister! I don't care, critics or praises, both are greatly appreciated, and I do listen!_

 _Remember, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, only my OCs! Thanks for reading, I hope you really like it, and until next time!_

 _~Aqua_


	13. Chapter 13 - Florida Snow

Quill watched, in disbelieve as Pitch fell flat on the ground, and nightmare sand swirled around him. His eyes dimmed as the sand swept away, leaving. Nothing.

The battle played in his mind. _Pitch was dead. He was dead. DEAD!_ Quill stared at the two spirits in front of him, a small burning anger started.

"Hi horsy!"

Quill snorted. "Can we play with horsy too?!" Kindle asked.

Quill growled, and the Scarlet disappeared along with Kindle, who disappeared in a burst of flames. Quill's eyes saddened. _Dead. Dead. Dead. He was dead. Pitch was dead._

Quill stood in the streets. Not realizing that a brown haired boy was watching.

Jamie had held his breath, and realized tears were trickling down his face. The winter was clear, and had a perfect view of the battle. He watched Quill in the road. Pitch died? Jamie was confused, how had Pitch died.

Yet, at the back of his mind, it was bluntly clear. Scarlet had killed him. Tears were streaming down his face. Jamie pressed his nose to the window. He didn't think he was allowed to blindly leave the house, his mom wound never believe him. He sniffed, maybe.

* * *

Quill stood there, his eyes staring at the ground. His mind was a blank, except one thing. _He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

Quill stumbled forward. He jumped in the air, and his feet didn't touch sand. He looked around, there was only a few grains swirling around his feet.

 _Of course, he's dead._ But Quill kept asking, _how can you kill fear, fear itself._ _The emotion within a child?_

Quill started wandering the streets, not being able to fly. His head, full of thoughts.

 _Dead._

 _How?_

 _Why?_

He bumped into a wall, and realized he walked through some kids.

 _What did that mean?_

 _No fear?_

 _Or no Pitch?_

 _Why was he still here?_

Quill thought about going to the Guardians, surely they were at the Tooth Palace. But then he told himself he couldn't fly. No, Pitch was dead. Of course. Duh. He growled at himself for not getting there in time, and or, anything else he did wrong.

Quill looked up, and realized the sun was high in the sky. If fear was still around, he'd have to wait to nightfall. Quill groaned, and the looked up, and his eyes landed on the Bennet's house. His mind wandered at the things he could do, and plus, nightfall was a long time away. His gold eyes peered at a boy, looking through the window.

And a brown headed boy locked eyes, still believing.

Quill didn't move from that position. It was like he was glued the ground. The world around passed through Quill, but he didn't feel it as strong as Pitch.

His feet didn't move until someone bumped into him, crashing into the ground.

There he was, locked eye to eye with Cupcake.

She screamed. Of course.

Quill scrabbled up, _**"Don't scream!"**_

Cupcake stared, wide eyed, and then screamed. Her mind was reeling, and the only logical thing to do was scream, even if half the people on the street looked at you like a total manic.

Jamie, who was frozen too, decided to run outside. He grabbed a blue beaten coat, told his mom he was going to play. He zipped outside and then ran to the street where they were.

"Quill! Cupcake!" Jamie yelled as Cupcake still stared at the nightmare, who was frozen to the ground, the thoughts of Pitch's death gone for now.

"It's- it's a stinking nightmare!" Cupcake stuttered.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "It's just Quill."

Cupcake now turned his gaze to him, "Yeah, they're all the same."

Quill, not fazed anymore stood up, _**"Not really."**_

Jamie ushered them to the yard. Then something struck him. Hard.

Apparently Cupcake had noticed too, and asked, "Where's Pitch?" She pushed her hands together, still a little flustered with Quill around. He didn't mind, this was totally normal. Maybe.

Quill looked between both of them, and growled, _**"He's dead!"**_

Jamie looked at Quill, and then he realized Quill was crying. He _was_ going insane. Quill sniffed, tears still trickling down his snout.

Cupcake snorted, "Nah, I bet he's going to-"

"It's true."

Cupcake whipped around and stared at Jamie, "I saw them fight."

"Who?" Cupcake asked.

"Scarlet."

"Who's-"

 _ **"You really don't want to know."**_

Everyone was silent. Cupcake twisted her shoes in the grass. Jamie coughed, and Quill was as still as a stone. Suddenly a chill swept through the air. Quill's head turned, looking up at the frost spirit descending through the sky.

"Hey guys!"

Quill's head twisted and spotted Jack. "There's a major storm over in Florida! It's kinda creepy."

Quill looked up, _**"Jack!"**_ he moaned in a whinny voice.

"Dude. You killed the mood." Jamie butted in, his expression shifting from grim and a grin.

Cupcake grinned, dismissing the situation.

"Any chance, we could go there?" Quill peeped.

Jack looked at Quill's grim expression, "What happened."

"Pitch died." Jamie said, his voice low.

Jack looked around, noticing the low mood.

"Okay. We'll go."

Quill looked up, and noticed that Jack's face had darkened. "But, I thought?" Quill asked. Jack shook his head, "It was a blackened snow storm."

* * *

Crow flew around Florida.

He hadn't meant to cause a snowstorm, but being a major snow spirit, it came naturally. It kinda wasn't his fault, you know. It's nature's problem now. At least, he hoped so. And why Florida of all places?

It all started when they were heading to Tooth Palace. They happened to pass Florida, because apparently, Bunny gave the wring directions. He had a feeling they were going the wrong direction, it just wasn't clear until Bunny said it bluntly.

Crow had told Jack to go to the Tooth Palace and then go look for Pitch and Quill.

Apparently, he had started a storm while he was pondering something in the sky. Crow's wings held him up in the sky as he messed with the snow storm. He looked down, and noticed a swirling black mass with snow mixed into it.

It looked cool to Crow, and naturally, he had to go investigate it.

Apparently, some kid was screaming so loud, and the black 'shadows' were lurking around the house like mist. It creeped Crow out, but he tried to brush it off.

Crow just walked straight through the 'black stuff', that's how little of it there was. But, yet, it was visible from the air.

He entered through a window, bringing a chill into the room.

Crow observed the screen, and was about the crack the screen when he heard a 'thud'. It wasn't coming from the screen, or the girl. But rather, the next room. He stopped, and the girl let out another squeal. He growled, trying to cover his ears. Crow had never really liked the sound, and he liked playing a game where if the child left the window open, he would crack the screen.

Crow was about to walk out of the room, when the floor shook again, and he groaned. He tried to find my way out, and then ended up looking at the front door. It was off it's hinges, on the floor with a large mass of snow onto of it. It looked like a mess, a powdered layer on the couch, and the bar has frost all over it. The wood boards were slippery, and the tile in the kitchen was frozen.

The swirling black stuff had gone, but now it was still snowing. And there was a tinge of black in the air. Like, tainted snow.

 _That's it, I'm fed up with all this weird crap._

Mentally, he ordered the storm to stop.

One. Two. Nope. It didn't stop, and he could still hear shrill echoes from upstairs. Crow was just about to ditch everything and go to his island to figure out why the storm wouldn't stop when Jack and Quill landed there.

Crow had been surprised that the wind could carry Quill, but then, he is made out of sand.

"Have you found them?" Crow asked, rubbing his head.

 _ **"Nope. Evidently, Pitch um-, died."**_

Crow looked up. His eyes narrowing.

 _This is all a daydream right? Or a nightmare… Or my hallucination._

"Are you sure?" Crow asked, looking at the nightmare who was stock still. Crow took it as a yes. "I swear, the world could be,-" Crow said as the ground shook again, this time a bit harder. The snow become a bit more powerful, and the black specs appeared more often.

Another echo rushed through the house. "We oughta go inside, no one will see us." Jack muttered as he walked inside.

Crow and Quill followed suit and Crow explained everything that went on.

"You didn't crack her screen?" Jack asked, playfully.

Crow shook his head, "There was something in the other room."

"Did you go see?" Jack asked, obviously in a hurry to fix everything and go home. Crow shook his head, "Better go see then."

As Crow, Jack, and Quill walked past the room with the girl, Jack swore she looked at him. Not through him, like in his eyes. It sent a chill down his spine, cold even for a winter spirit like him.

Crow reached towards the golden handle of the door, and twisted it open.

Quill and Jack almost died of shock.

* * *

 **I'm really really really sorry for not updating in...**

 ***Counts***

 **About three to fours weeks.**

 **Three of those weeks were filled with 'What do I do with this chapter', and the fourth week was filled with, I gotta write this, and this.**

 **So, I'm REALLY sorry if no one likes this chapter. I really hope next chapter is better. :3**

 **So, yes. I'm pretty sure this is a mild cliff hanger… You might be able to guess what happens next to.**

 **But until next time, you won't know!**

 **Also, I'm going to have a new updating process. Yes, I swear this might be a bit slower, but it'll prevent errors and it'll let me brush up the story so I can put more detail in. That's how I'll do it now, and I hope my writing gets better from it. Also, one last announcement.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for 623 views! It's** **awesome. Also thanks DS49 and Dragonstarize for Following and/or favoring my story! You guys are all great! Now, remember, I DON'T OWN Rise of the** **Guardians!**

 **But until next time!**

 **~Aqua**


	14. Chapter 14 - Crow has Issues

**Time Between Last Chapter: Starts when Chapter 13 Begins**

A tall spirit walked trough the halls of a palace, held in the sky by a powerful force. His messy feathery brown hair, and tan skin was smoothed out. His gleaming yellow eyes sparkled and in his right hand he held a staff. It was made of Flintixeion, the strongest metal in the spiritual realm, and really light. It glowed a pale black, and there were three glowing blue rings. It hooked around until it ends in a half spiral, a sharp jab.

The end of the staff was blunt, but really useful for jabbing people. He wore a blue overcoat, on top of a white shirt. The blue shirt, while plain, was built in with gadgets and other things, including a chest plate, being that he was the craftiest of the council. His pants were loose, wavy at the ends. It was the same ocean blue as his shirt, and there were streaks of lighter and darker blue all over. Just like his shirt, it held hidden traps.

The yellow and cream lightning boots were out of placed, but for reason. A sharp bolt of lightning, real of course, was placed near the heel of the boots, and the top of the boots, were creamed colored. They gave the spirit using them extra speed and a strength boost when in need. Of course, it was enchanted to stay on the owner.

His nimble hands twirled the staff, the heated spiral end casting a blue and red hue over the marble walls.

"Going somewhere Rift?"

Standing at an arc was a lady, dressed in mostly green, red, and blue. She had brown hair, and grassy green eyes. Standing as stall as the spirit Rift, she held, instead of a staff, The Nature's Keep, the wand that commanded everything for Mother Nature. It was shorter, made out of unbreakable wood. Shaped like a tree branch, it stretched about two feet, ending in a cluster of feathers and leaves. The rune patterns on it pulsed a dark blue.

She wore a dress, made of feathery material. It rolled down, until it bloomed out, making a curl. There were pink feathers and a few flowers pinned to the dress. Her green and brown interchanging eyes looked around. Her posture leaned against the wooden frame of her palace. Her pale wood colored skin pressed against the marble.

The oak colored shoes, narrowed and pointed, touched the floor in an elegant fashion, yet, she emitted an aura, that you shouldn't mess in her presence.

"Mother Nature?"

"Yes, looking for the council?"

"I know where it is!" Rift laughed.

Mother Nature grinned, and stepped out of the door way. Rift, the Watcher of the Between, looked around in awe at the grand room. It was his first time in the castle, as they had met other places. This seemed to be an important matter, so they had to meet in Nature Castle.

The room itself was huge, like a courtroom. There were several chairs raised on a platform with a table in front of them. Reserved for the council. Around the room, hanging on the walls were a ton of spirits, the good ones to the left, and bad ones to the right. Hanging from the ceiling was a globe. Not just one of the children, but one that counted spirits, children, and everything else.

Father Time, Destiny, Fate, and Faith were already perched on top of the podium, sitting in the chairs. Rift looked around in awe, as Mother Nature came in behind him.

"Who else is suppose to be here, didn't they get it was an important matter?" Nature growled.

Father Time stood up, his white and brown robes falling to the ground.

His silver hair, plenty full, and brown eyes held time and wear in them. He wore a pendent with a clock around his pale colored skin. He wore white robes with brown tight pants. His brown colored shoes, were battered and torn, and looked bad against the clear whiteness of the ground.

"Be patient dear."

"But this a matter we need to discuss NOW!" she growled, her temper rising.

Fate stood up, his sea blue and green cloak blowing out behind him. His peached skin, and green sharp eyes glared at Nature. His blue boots and white rim touched the marble.

"The only one missing is-" Father Time observed before the last spirit opened the doors.

"I'm here. On time!"

"You're late!"

Rift rolled his eyes, old as time spirits, yet they still bicker like two year old.

"Manny's actually on time." Time said, chuckling as Mother Nature shot him a death glare.

"What's this meeting for anyways?" Fate as, jumping down from the podium as Faith rolled her eyes.

"We're discussing a problem, _his_ spirits are causing!" Mother Nature growled, her eyes narrowing at Manny.

"I think they're fine." Destiny muttered as she too, flew down, her starry purple cloak and space blue boot touched to ground. Her sparkling yellow eyes piercing, and her pale skin covered with her purple space cloak, and the stardust pendent around her neck.

"FINE?!" Mother Nature roared, her hair going red for a second.

"HE DIED!"

"So, Scarlet isn't one of my spirits." Manny pointed out.

"HE STILLED DIED! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM A SPIRIT!"

Rift watched with Fate as the two age old battle started again. If the guardians are suppose to be there are not.

"What are you going to do about this then?" Rift asked Fate and Destiny.

"I think we should do what we do with all the spirits that die." Destiny muttered. Rift shook his head, "I don't like that option."

As Mother Nature and Manny kept fighting, the palace rumbled.

"Did you feel that?" Faith asked, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her green and bronze eyes, and young face held concern. She wore a stardust blue cloak, and purple pants. Her feet bare, as that's how she liked it.

"Yeah." Rift muttered, "I hope Fade is doing a good job with watching the Souls."

"She does as good as a job as Cupid does trying to fool Pitch." Destiny murmured. Rift shot her a glance and she just shrugged. "Why don't you go intervene before the palace falls out of the sky." Fate muttered, looking in a pocket mirror. "Right now might be a good time."

Rift nodded and then shot his staff in between the two, at lightning speed. They snapped their heads up at him, and before they could say anything, Rift tried to say something, "The palace?"

"What about it?" Mother Nature growled.

"Guys, I think we need to leave and go to earth." Destiny said, peering into Fate's mirror.

"Why?" Manny said calmly as Mother Nature fumed behind him.

"This 'problem' is bigger then just the Guardians." Destiny growled, pulling out an enchanted watch, turning it into his seeing glass. "Just as expected, we need to go."

The palace have a lurch, rumbling again, this time fairly noticeable.

"WE NEED TO GO!" Destiny howled over the rumbling. Mother Nature growled, pulling out her wand and chanting the spell to go to earth, "Htrae ot su ekat!"

* * *

 **Time Between Last Chapter: When Chapter 13 Ended**

Quill's mouth hung open. To a dark room. Perfectly dark, no light, no sun, not even shadows... Just total darkness.

 _ **"Um..."**_ Quill mumbled.

"He-" Crow said before a blast blew them backwards.

"What was that?" Jack asked, getting to his feet.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Quill called.

The ground thundered again, and Jack looked around.

"We're here."

Crow heard voices, and his eyes darted in the room. He swore something moved. His hands reached into the room, some unspeakable force pulling it. Once he reached in, something grabbed it, and pulled him in.

"Whoa!" He shouted, getting the attention of the others.

"Crow!" Jack shouted, and almost lunged into the shadows.

Quill looked over, his golden eye glimmering.

"I hate supernatural stuff!" Crow groaned from within the 'room'.

Quill muttered, unaffected by the darkness.

 _ **"But you're basically it."**_

Crow's eye twitch in the darkness.

"I swear, things just get weirder and weirder." Crow growled.

"Hello?"

"Who said that?" Jack asked, having a lurching feeling in his stomach.

Several rounds of not me, and then one me.

"This is NOT helping. You realize I can't see!" Crow yelled.

Crow got pushed, and turned around. Bright gold eyes stared back. "Quill?"

 ** _"Dude, my eyes don't glow."_**

"I HATE SUPERNATURAL STUFF!" Crow howled into the air.

* * *

Nature landed on the pavement, several spirits following shortly.

"This is. Florida?" Rift asked.

"With a snow storm." Nature growled. "Hey, Crow's your spirit." Manny protested before another fight broke out. Rift huffed and looked at the house in front of him. Dark magic?

Rift jumped up, his boots sustaining him in the air. He entered through a window, as a girl started intently at the screen. He slipped into the hallway, and found a door half open.

"Hello?"

Rift jumped, a shudder going down his spine. He wandered into the room, and blackness enveloped him.

 ** _"Who just entered the room?"_**

"I donno."

 _ **"Ask."**_

"That's ridiculous."

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Who are you people?" Rift asked, trying to feel around in the darkness.

"You know. This is kind of ironic." The glowing pair of floating eyes chuckled.

"Are you sure-" a voice chirped.

 ** _"NO! MY EYE DO NOT GLOW!"_**

"You guys argue like wolves."

"I. Hate. The. Super. Freaken. Natural." Another voice seethed.

"That's it." The same voice howled.

Somehow, light flooded into the room, chasing away all the shadows.

The room fell into awkward silence.

"PITCH!" several voices said in union, and Rift looked from one face to another, "What?"

* * *

 **Oh, my GOSH! This totally beats chapter 13... I'm really sorry, but it does!  
**

 **I've returned to being my humorous writer self, because, that's what I like writing the most. I literally can't wait to write the next few chapters. They're going to be great!**

 **Yes. I'm serious, I have PLANS!**

 **Shout of to SomeoneKnew for reviewing and supporting me, I have confidence that you'll love the next few chapters :D**

 **Also, thanks to** **Arya Scarlett 14 for Favoriting the story, I'm really glad you like it :D**

 **So, to** **quiche my ever growing hunger to write, I'm ending the AN, right here. I don't own RotG. And until next time~**

 **~Aqua**


	15. Chapter 15 - Roll the Credits

"Um."

Rift blinked, as the other members of the council entered the room. "We must leave to find the guardians at once!" Mother Nature declared. Rift's eyes twitched as he scanned the room. Fate stared off into the distance, obviously searching for something. Crow growled, and stood up.

Quill blinked, and jumped into a Nightmare King, throwing the two to the ground.

Crow face palmed, "Are you Mother Nature?"

Mother Nature nodded to her eldest Winter Spirit, "Yes."

Jack got up, "I think the Guardians went to the Tooth Palace."

"We can't go now!" Pitch shouted, and instantly, several spirits turned to him.

"He's right." Fate announced. Faith nodded, "The Solar Eclipse is happening tomorrow."

Manny gasped, "That means if we have any chance of retrieving the guardians we must go now!"

Pitch and Quill stood up, as he wobbled. Crow huffed, and stood up too. Jack got up, and stared at Manny. Crow brushed off his shirt, and exited the room, along with the other spirits.

"To the Tooth Palace!"

* * *

Crow landed on the unstable grounds of the Tooth Palace. Already the place gave him the creeps, and now he shuddered as he looked around to the others.

 _ **"I just got to feeling this place's deserted."**_ Quill said.

Mother Nature looked round, her eyes darting and inspecting the nicks and corners of the place. Father Time, meanwhile had a looked around, flying around and inspecting the outside.

Pitch glanced around. The place was completely deserted. "Why aren't they here?" Crow asked, as he landed on the wilted grass.

Quill looked up, _**"I don't know!"**_

Rift looked around, his eyes blinking, "They're not here."

"Tell us something we don't know." Mother Nature grumbled, landing next to them.

The ground shook, and Fate pushed Pitch and Quill aside as a chunk of the building fell down where they had been previously. Quill nodded, "Thanks."

"What's happening?" Faith asked, her golden hair covering in dust.

Mother Nature, Manny, and Father Time walked after inspecting the damage of the building.

"It's pretty bad." Pitch growled.

Quill looked up, and agreed. The grassy ground, was rustled, and yellow. The walls itself was crumbling, and the pretty colors were faded. He didn't even want to see the inside.

"They've left a mess!" Mother Nature said crossly.

Manny huffed, "You really think this is their fault? It's Scarlet's fault!" Quill nodded, he probably had a point, Tooth wasn't the one to leave a mess wherever she went, especially if it was her workspace.

"Scarlet Scarlet! It's all about here!" Destiny shouted, "If you'd look ahead, you'd see."

"We can't all look ahead like you!" Manny spat back, infuriated, and his stubborn nature stood out.

Father Time intervened, "Hush, if you'd just work together we could get this done."

"Hush? HUSH?! US?!" Mother Nature shouted.

Rift stared as the bickering spirits, shouted at each other.

Quill jumped, an idea popping into his head. Pitch and Quill stood near the edge, a plan forming between the two. Jack jumped in, and soon Crow joined for the sake of it.

They both nodded and Rift decided to follow them as they jumped off, plunging to the earth, for a plan Rift had no details on.

* * *

Pitch flew his hands in the air as stood on a small cloud of nightmare sand. It was small, very small. Unusually small.

 _ **"This is what we do."**_ Quill said as he drew the plan in the nightmare sand, his hoof tracing into the grains as he dragged it around.

"That sounds fine." Pitch murmured. Quill nodded, and continued to move his hoof around. Crow stood on the side, and then glanced at the plan. He, somewhat, agreed with them.

"If that's what we're doing, don't you think we should. You know, avoid her?" Jack asked.

"If she's weak, she'll be weak now." Pitch pointed out. "That's true." Crow said, flicking his hand around, creating tiny snowflakes in the air out of boredom.

Quill scanned the skies, **_"You think Sandy'll be out? If they're not anywhere, you'd think they'd be doing their jobs, right?"_**

Pitch shrugged as he searched the skies too. Crow unfolded his wings, taking off, "I'll scan ahead!" Jack stood still, not following Crow, so he could watch Pitch and Quill.

Suddenly the cloud dispersed and they felt themselves falling.

Quill struggled in the sky, and Jack moved to keep him up.

 _ **"When the last time you collected nightmares!?"**_ Quill shouted over the howling winds.

"I don't know!" Pitch shouted back. The cloud came back in wispy shapes. "I think you need more sand." Quill snorted as the cloud was smaller then before. It caught them in time, although Quill almost fell through.

Jack looked up, and swirled some snow in the air, there moonlight reflecting off it, making the snowflakes glitter. Quill looked around for anything, anything that would give away Scarlet's position.

Crow came back, and pointed downwards at a light shining in the town of Burgess.

"Fire!" Jack whispered, and scrabbled back on the cloud.

"That's where we need to go!" Pitch pointed.

Jack growled, he hated dealing with heat. If he had knew this before hand, he would've stayed behind. Pitch commanded the cloud to move forward, and then it shot forward, and dumped them off onto one of the roofs.

"They're were in Burgess this whole time?!" Jack hissed through his teeth as he leaned over the building's top and peered down into the darkness of the city. The lamps illuminated the streets as two spirit strolled around.

Quill hushed them as they lurked on the building, observing the two spirits travel around the town. They were lurking around the alleyways, the shadows wrapping around them, and giving off a mystic glow.

"Right, Quill, you ambush them, and surprise them." Pitch said, waving his hands in the air.

"While I forge my ice spear, and you gather the nightmares." Crow said, "And Jack's suppose to help me?"

Quill grinned, _**"Yeah, it'll work like a charm!"**_

Crow huffed as Quill moved forward.

Quill traced around in the shadows, seeping in and out of it as he shifted closer to the two spirits. His hooves made quiet clopping sounds, trying not to get Scarlet and Kindle's attention.

Crow and Jack swooped behind in an alleyway across the street, and started putting together their magic to create a special spear made of ice.

Jack tried not to make any noise, as he put forth his powers, and a weapon unfolded, slowly, on the ground next to them. Crow's eyes glowed a freezing blue, illuminating the area in a blueish glow.

Pitch, meanwhile, dove into the shadows, taking position against one of the walls of the alley.

Quill got close enough to stand over Scarlet's shoulder as she passed under a bridge.

 _ **"Are you feeling, cold?"**_

Kindle jumped, leaping around, fire forming in her hands. Scarlet's eyes scanned the area. She didn't know they would start an ambush so soon. If she had known...

 ** _"I guess not. We'll just have to make it cooler."_**

Crow and Jack sprung from the shadows, the weapon in hand was a large spear made of pure ice, and wouldn't melt. Jack had one half, and Crow had the other. They both gripped it in their hands as they got into a fighting stance.

Rift watched from above, his eyes sweeping the area from the clouds as he watched.

Pitch got in position and lunged out, his eyes flaming gold.

"I suppose this is an ambush?" Kindle mussed, fire forming in her hands, "If it is, you've got the wrong people."

She shot fire at Pitch as he jumped, splashing into the shadows. Jack and Crow launched forward and jabbed the spear, pointed end forward, and nearly scratched Scarlet.

Kindle shot bolts of fire at the two dancing ice spirits, only missing by feet as the wind swirling around the area, helping Jack move around quickly.

As Scarlet's back was open, Kindle was focusing on the others, he jumped out of the shadows, axe at hand. Although Scarlet had expected it, she wasn't quick enough and her dress was caught in the side, ripping a tear.

Scarlet hissed, her bloody sword coming to hand.

Quill jumped, and dove as he dodged the flying sparks.

Kindle stopped, and shot a well aimed fire bolt and hit Quill in the side. He howled in pain as he leaped back into the shadows.

Crow, while Kindle was caught off guard, shuffled forward, and thrusted his spear, catching Kindle on the other end. She yowled, a large fire blazing from her hair to her feet, as the ice and fire mix set off her fire.

Jack instantly shielded away, flying backwards, unfortunately, into a wall. Crow stood his grounds, and pulled the spear from her side. The spear tip was severely burned, cracked, and dulled, but it was still usable. He back away, as the heat got bigger.

Kindle's eyes burned as she shot bolt after bolt at the fire spirits. He gaze shifted to Jack, who had prayed she wouldn't see him. He had no where to go, Scarlet and Pitch battling on the left, and Kindle on the right. And it was to hot to think.

As Kindle readied a bolt, fully charged, to fly at Crow, Quill came up, from the shadows and shoved his hooves at her back, knocking her down. It gave Jack just enough time to fall to the ground.

Jack's breath came out in large huffs. Crow rushed over, "Are you okay?"

"I can't. Breath!" Jack whimpered as he gripped his staff tighter. He knew it was a bad idea. Crow glared at Kindle, who was flying insults at Quill. "I'll need to get you to somewhere cold." Crow said, an idea already forming in his mind.

As he flew off, taking Jack with him. Pitch swung his axe multiple times, each swing getting less and less harder. "Getting tired yet?" Scarlet hissed. Pitch just glared at her, and then jumped in the shadows, something Scarlet hadn't expected.

She held her sword tight, her eyes glancing over the areas. Instead she got a surprise as Quill shot at her.

 _ **"Switch!"** _ He shouted as he ducked to avoid a blow by Scarlet.

Pitch jumped out behind the fire spirit, as planned by Quill, and swung his axe. It knocked Kindle in the back, and she roared with fury and anger. She blazed in a ball of fire, and charged at Pitch, who slipped to the side.

Quill, whom was not dealing with Scarlet, was having more luck then with Pitch. He skittered out and in, dodging various sword swings, and curses. His jet black mane blew against the winds, and his eyes darted between the sword and his hooves.

He think made a lighting quick decision, which probably wasn't the best. He dashed forward, and reared up, ready to bring his hooves down in his victim.

Scarlet had seen the movement, and readied to her sword. When he pushed down, his hooves clashed with the sword, resulting in burning hooves and a bent sword. Scarlet swore, and Quill growled.

As the four spirits were occupied, Crow had laid Jack on a the grass of the forest he had quickly flown too. Jack was heating up fast. Crow rubbed his hands, getting them to cool down to sub zero levels. Once it was cool enough, he created a small blizzard, controlled poorly in his hands. He huffed, and cast it, making it swirl around Jack. The same force that didn't allow him to stop the blizzard in Florida was present, and the blizzard was surrounding Jack, but creating a few frozen leaves.

No matter how much Crow tried, his efforts were in vain as the blizzard moaned, almost growing bigger before Crow shut it down with a burst of energy.

Jack on the other hand was feeling better, but was still recovering from the near death incident. Crow decided to leave him in the shade of a willow tree and pushed some snow in around him.

After Crow was finished packing in the snow, he spread his wings, and launched off to aid Pitch and Quill in battle.

 _ **"That all you got?"**_ Quill neighed as Crow landed, with a soft 'poof' of leaves. He crept up on Scarlet, the spear still in hand, and plunged it forward.

Scarlet howled as the spear sliced through her, the sharp end rammed in her. Crow heaved as he pulled it out and Scarlet's gaze glazed over, and her hands let go of air. Her whole body got ridged.

The other end of the spear came over Crow's head, catching Scarlet in the head.

But despite everything, she still stood. Her eyes still glaze.

 _"It's not over yet."_ A ghostly voice murmured and it send sickening chills down Crow's back as Scarlet's body crumpled to the floor like paper. Quill grimaced, as he looked over. Pitch was handling himself okay, as he nearly got clubbed in the head with a fire bolt.

Kindle kept shooting off his bolts, and Pitch either jumped or deflected it. Pitch kept parrying the blows, and couldn't find a good way in. His blazing gold eyes darted around, looking for a good opportunity. The chance didn't come. Until Quill and Crow jumped.

Quill rammed his hooves into Kindle's back, sending her plummeting towards the ground, her eyes lit in surprise. As she grimaced, Pitch held up her axe. He brought it down before Crow could blink, but Kindle rolled over, and managed to send a heat wave around the area.

All the spirits, including Crow especially, moaned. Crow moaned, and kneeling over on the ground, his eyes glazed over. His breath was smooth, but he didn't look to good. He was sweating, panting, and moaning. He dropped the spear, and it clattered to the ground.

Quill, eyes lit in fury, jumped, and then Kindle, her eyes matching Quill's eye for eye, shot a large fire bolt. Quill yowled in pain as he fell to the ground in a flash and burnt nightmare sand scattered the ground.

Pitch, who watched this all unfold in minutes, had slipped to the shadows, and crept up the walls.

"I- I can face you! You- You don't scare me!" Kindle yelped, as she had stuttered over some words. Pitch smiled, he could use this to his advantage. He got behind her, readied his axe, and lunged.

He roared, and struck her in the shoulder, but not without receiving a heat wave that made Crow cry out in shock, and Pitch fell to the pavement.

Kindle reared to face the Nightmare King, and roared, her badly controlled powers now going out of control. Her eyes no longer held pupils, and her hands covering in flames, and dress alit, although not catching fire. She walked forward, at a slow menacing pace.

Pitch took this time to stand up, and hold his axe, wrapped in shadows to enhance the power and agility of his swing.

Kindle hissed, "Die!"

Pitch was ready for the charge, but didn't expect it to be this powerful. The fire that had shot out had fanned out, and formed a sword in the air, completely made of flames, and struck Pitch's battle born axe. The two weapons clashed, and Pitch couldn't been blown away if it wasn't for the boost of power.

He grunted, hissing, and pushed. The two blades met again, and creating sparks and flames, like flint hitting steel.

Quill, who had laid on the ground behind Scarlet moaned, and watched with wide eyes at the battle unfold. He hoped, it wasn't a repeat. Time never repeated itself, did it?

Pitch, suddenly ducked, and got on three, and with his other hand, swung his axe, knocking Kindle unstably to the floor with a bang. Pitch stood up, and looked down at her. Kindle's power had drained out, and she was no long on fire.

"This isn't- isn't over!" She stuttered. Rolling over. Pitch had raised his axe. "Guardian." She spoke it quiet enough so only Pitch could hear.

Pitch's hands had failed to dropped the axe a second late, and she poofed into flames, leaving nothing left.

* * *

A spirit darted across the snowy terrain. _Why am I the one doing this?_

 _Because you_ _volunteered._

The poorly dress figure grunted, and moved on until he crossed a building. It wasn't a normal building. It was a large, observatory style, building. The top half had an open window with a large telescope looking out. The building itself was circular, and purple, blue, and yellow. The large door was a silvery woody color. There were also several windows panning from the side, but they were all small and closed.

Except for the large glassed stained window. It showed a picture of a spirit, probably a female, giving four spirits orbs of some kind. Above her were stars, twinkling against the blue glass. The bottom of the glass resembled the earth.

The red, black, and grey dress spirit looked up, his blue sunset eyes narrowing at the glass.

 _This is the place?_

 _Yes._

 _Okay, this is the plan right Phantom?_

 _Yeah, you go in, have a look around and flick the lever as said. Got that Dusk?_

 _Yes._

Dusk slipping in the observatory. Instead of looking around, he went to a huge control panel at the far side of the room, with so many levers, buttons, and hand scanners, it could take years to even recall all over them.

Luckily, Dusky knew the lever to pull. It was a purple one. His pale hands reached out, and gripped it. He took a deep breath and pulled it.

* * *

 ** _And the plot thickens… In the next book!_**

 ** _Yes, I have decided to make this a series, give it a name, and make a plot!_**

 ** _The official name for it will be: Quill's Guardian._**

 ** _Also I have left you off with two cliff hangers. Oh deer me, I'm sorry XD_**

 ** _And, gee, that was one long chapter for me. About 3,000 words! I made this my goal, and I have achieved it! WooHoo! I hope everyone's looking forward to the next installment of the series!_**

 ** _Here's a spoiler. The name of the next book: StarrFall Gates! ;)_**

 ** _Special thanks to SomeoneKnew for sticking with me thorough most of this story. I really appreciate everyone who followed and favored, and reviewed!_**

 ** _I don't own RotG! And until next time!_**

 ** _~Aqua_**


	16. Note

**Hello there. For those of you wondering where Starr Fall Gates went. Well- I have some good news, and bad news. The bad news is, that I took down starr fall gates. It had a poorly built structure, and I seriously lost the inspiration to write for it anymore.**

 **The good news I may have for you is that- I'm going to rewrite and repost A Touch of Frost. I'm going to restructure the story line so it makes more sense, and I may go somewhere else with the OCs and characters. I just wanted to make this notable. Keep a watch out, for A Touch of Frost redo is coming your way. It will now be made into a series.**

 **~Aqua**


End file.
